Gryffindor Grime and Slytherin Slime
by bellalestrange2003
Summary: Death Eater Renegades is a new society being formed by Scorpius Malfoy. Planning to gather and fight the ban of Dark Arts by Harry Potter, he befriends a strange girl to help him. R&R please!
1. Gryffindor Grime and Slytherin Slime

**Gryffindor Grime and Slytherin Slime.**

**Disclaimer** By no means is this work intended for profit or anything illegal. Copyright to J.K and her fantastic imagination that inspired generations.

**A/N: This story is in progress, and while it sometimes doesn't seem like it, it does have a very big underlying plot. Why else would I still be updating without reviews? Haha.**

**The reason why the story is called Gryffindor Grime and Slytherin Slime, not because alliteration and rhyming is awesome, but because there is a fine line between personalities. None are good, every one is tainted in some way.**

* * *

**Gryffindor Grime and Slytherin Slime**

Standing in the corner of the platform of nine and three quarters Enry White plucked her kitten from her mother's hands and put him on her shoulder. It was a birthday present for just freshly turning fifteen.

It was extremely awkward for her parents to even be seeing her off on the Hogwarts Express, but she knew much better than to ask them why they had come. All around them students queued up to board the train. Farewell kisses and hugs were being given, but her parents would hardly make such a public display of affection.

Her father did surprise her however, patting her gruffly on the shoulder. He was an extremely tall man with a narrow pointed face. Giving him the appearance of an older man was his brilliantly white hair that pointed out in nearly every direction even though it was cropped short. "I've given you a little bit of reading material that I can bet will not be found in that collection of storybooks they call a library there." He indicated slightly to her trunk.

Fival, her milky yellow kitten meowed in curiosity at the sound of the Hogwarts Train whistling. Enry's hand reached up to her shoulder and scratched his chin without taking her eyes off her father. His eyes were dark, nearly black if you looked at them from a distance. They were always hard to read and never showed any indication of having changed emotions. However, be it her imagination or her longing, she thought she spotted a glint of affection for her.

Her mother however, had bright blue eyes and long black hair. "Try and make some friends this year, Enry. You have put an odd reputation to the name of White." She looked down at her child with something of disgrace and Enry knew exactly what the problem was. No matter how many friends she would make, pureblood or not, her mother would still think of her as a thing of disgrace.

The problem was, the name of White already carried an odd reputation. For centuries the White family carried only males. The male would have only one male son, who would have only one male son. The name of White was carried through generations of men who brought nothing but pureblood honor. With the name, also came brilliantly white hair and dark eyes, and it was an honor if a pureblood witch was able to marry into the White family. They were guaranteed immediate nobility within the community and would live their lives happily.

And it continued until the fateful day that her mother gave birth to a girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am definitely not mistaken. Look there. A wonderful, healthy, happy baby girl. Looks like she has your eyes…"

Thus the family had moved to Britain and sent the only female White to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Enry did not reply to her mother. She simply nodded and looked away down the platform to where familiar faces were all loading the train yet again.

Her father began lifting the luggage onto the last compartment of the train and into the overhead storage compartments. Once he was done he walked smoothly off the train and offered a hand up for his daughter. The train was beginning to move.

"Goodbye then. We expect you back for Christmas this year," her father said.

Gazing down at him in a peculiar fashion she nodded yet again. They didn't break eye contact until she could no longer make out where his eyes were in the crowd of people waving and shouting, and then she spun back into the compartment her father had put her luggage in.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried making friends. The problem was that she had been sorted into Slytherin, and that house had seemed to have a terrifying reputation that made it impossible to make friends. However, she was not an outcast. She would have light talk with some of the students in her classes and she knew everybody's names in her grade, yet it just seemed like a lot of them didn't know she existed.

She took a seat onto the peeling compartment chair and set her kitten down onto her lap who stood rigidly as the train shook along the earth.

"It's okay, it's only a train." But Fival's tail did not go down.

Faced with the prospect of a very long journey, Enry decided to see what sort of reading material her father had faced her with.

* * *

"Head Boy!" Ginny exclaimed, draping an arm around her son who tried, and failed, to wriggle free. In the other arm, locked to her body, was their two-year-old son Sirius.

James shrugged and stared at his father, who only grinned at him. "I don't know how it happened. McGonagall must see something in you that we don't."

"Oh come off it," James said, now irritated. "I've got to get going now."

"We know, we know. Head Boy's have a lot of responsibility!" Harry teased, still grinning.

With a last kiss to his mother and a hug for his father, James walked away briskly, carrying his luggage, towards the front end of the train.

With their eldest son looked after, the two parents turned their attention to Lily and Albus.

"Rose, it's your fifth year now. Study hard and you will be rewarded in the end! Your career as a witch is based on this year," Hermione's voice spoke from just behind them.

Albus looked over at her and they exchanged an eye roll. "The same goes for you too, Albus," Ginny said sternly, catching him in mid roll.

"Yea yea right. Can we get going now?" Rose asked. Ron gave her a big bear hug and helped her with her luggage, but Albus stayed behind. His eyes were fixed at a distance far away, in the corner of the platform.

Ginny turned around to see what he was looking at, but could not trace it through the crowd of people. "Go on, Albus. We'll miss you lots. Look after your sister…"

"Hey! I don't need to be looked after," Lily interrupted with a sour look on her face. Her red hair seemed to sparkle with her anger.

Albus stopped focusing and nodded to his mother and father. "I'll look after her," he agreed and his mother and father both kissed him on the forehead and he was free to go. Lily followed soon after, almost getting lost in the crowd. Her trunk was already aboard the train, but Albus was dragging his and his cage onto the train. The moment after his trunk had been slid onto the Hogwarts Express, it roared to life and began moving.

"Bye! Remember to study!" Ginny said as she and Harry waved. Sirius was still locked to Ginny's hips, smiling. Like Albus, he had inherited both Harry's eyes and his unkempt black hair. However, Albus' vision was perfect.

"Bye Mum!" Rose said, appearing at Albus' side and waving to her mother right next to Ginny.

No sooner had they said their goodbyes, Lily was swept away into a compartment with her Gryffindoor friends. Rose was already looking thoroughly pumped. "You know I'd sit in a compartment with you," she said, looking a bit awkward. "But I'm a prefect, and as such I have certain responsibilities. I'll meet up with you later though!"

She gave him a quick hug.

"Fine then. Go and enforce rules," Albus said. He was clearly not hurt, nor was he sad. In fact, he was relieved and happy that it was happening like this. It would finally give him a chance.

Rose grinned and mopped a hand through his hair before turning around and walking along the hall to the front of the train.

Albus set off on his search of the compartments. Dragging his trunk and his owl's cage behind him he checked each and every compartment door. After he had interrupted snogging students, animated discussions, awkward silences, old friends wishing to have a word, and turning down several offers to join compartments, Albus finally reached the last one on the train.

He took a deep breathe, his heart racing a little, and pushed open the compartment door.

Several things happened at once. A ball of white fell to the floor, the light in the compartment went out, and a small furry thing latched itself onto his arm, claws digging powerfully.

"_Lumos_!" Albus said almost instantly. Light flew from his wand and poured into the compartment. The furry thing turned out to be a kitten and the ball of white…

With a horrid realization of what had happened Albus' stomach turned over and he dropped to the floor. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry… I-I didn't mean… I should have knocked but…"

"Sssh."

The ball of white rustled and a finger found his lips. His heart raced against his ribs, beating away wildly as if tired of being kept between bars so long.

"I hear something out there." Her voice was cool and calm. The figure of the girl sat and then pulled herself up. Albus nearly smacked himself for not offering a hand, but his moment of regret was over when the lights all came back on.

"No need to worry, it was only an accidental charm," came the voice of James Potter. Albus nearly jumped but he quickly realized that the voice was being cast throughout the whole train. "Students are reminded that there will be no magic on the train for the duration of the trip to Hogwarts, so all you eager little kiddies just have to wait, or you'll deal with me, and trust me, that won't be pretty. Little brother, that means you." The voice disappeared and Albus was momentarily puzzled.

Looking down he realized his wand was still lit. "_Nox_," Albus muttered stupidly. This was not at all how he had intended his entrance.

"Er… I'm sorr-" Albus started.

"It is alright. I should not have climbed so high." She pointed to her trunk that she had obviously been trying to retrieve before falling.

"I still should have knocked…" and then Albus remembered the mission. "I was only looking for a compartment. Do you mind if I sit?"

The girl blinked at him, eyes penetrating his face. Her white hair was cropped to her shoulders and was very choppy, some of it falling into her dark eyes.

"I don't mind," she allowed. The kitten that had dug itself into Albus' arm sat on the seat opposite and was licking its claws, staring at him as if longing for more.

There was silence in the compartment as the train blundered along. Albus tried to control his breathing and the beating of his heart, but he could not help it.

"_Think, think… think of something to say. You fool, you can't just sit here in this silence_…"

She suddenly looked up at him. "Yes?" Clearly she was indicating why he had been looking at her. In her hands was a tightly bound black leather book. There was no lettering on it.

"How was your vacation?" Albus asked, but instantly regretted. He should have asked her something that she would be interested in. Perhaps about the book she was reading.

She blinked at him again. "Same as always." Then looked back down to her book.

The yellow kitten slinked its way to her shoulder and continued staring at him. Albus had a feeling of fleeting panic, regret, and worry.

Enry White was possibly the hardest girl to talk to in Albus' opinion. She left everyone she talked to with a feeling of discomfort and awkwardness. Although she seemed like she wanted to be alone nearly all the time, she would also surprise people with her willingness for company, and everything about her intrigued Albus. He had only talked to her two times before this: once, in third year Potions when she had politely asked him for a quill and he had gladly obliged, and once last year in the grounds.

Sitting under a tree she had several books around her. She was clearly studying for final exams. As Albus and his group of friends passed her, she blinked and looked up at him. Without taking his eyes off of her, he ran straight into his friend Koden Lighthand who bumped into Rose.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, Al," warned Koden, rubbing his head.

"S-sorry."

"Hey this is a perfect spot!" said Rose, pointing to the edge of the lake.

Albus continued to peak over his shoulder at her until the girl whisked her hair out of her eyes and asked him what he was looking at.

"Oh, er… nothing," replied Albus and had looked away turning as red as a true Weasley.

Moments of silence passed in the compartment. What seemed like an eternity. With each moment that passed, Albus' courage was sucked away. Finally, using the last shred of courage he had, Albus opened his mouth to speak when the compartment door was thrown wide open and two figures rolled around on the floor, shouting and groaning.

He instantly could identify Koden through the billowing cloaks, but he was having trouble discerning the other until…

"You're a stupid git, Malfoy! Just like your father! I oughtta pound you so hard you'll have no choice but to leave."

"I'd like to see you try, Lighthand. Your name suits you quite well, because you haven't even begun to pound anything yet."

There was a deafening thud as Scorpius threw a punch straight into Koden's jaw, sending him flying backwards into Enry's legs. Screaming like a mad man, Koden heaved himself up and launched himself straight back at Scorpius, tackling him to the ground and continually throwing punches into his face.

"Malfoy! Lighthand! Stop this at once!" With a flick of his wand, James appeared at the compartment door and the two were thrown apart and separated by an invisible shield. "What in the bloody hell is this all about?"

Koden's eyes did not stop glaring at Malfoy as he said, "Well Merlin's beard James. What the bloody hell _isn't_ it about? This stupid fucking sack of dung has been asking for it since we first met!" He was clearly in a rage and a fine line of blood was pouring down between his eyes and another one through the corner of his mouth. Malfoy did not break the eye contact either as he curled his fists.

"You just wait," threatened Malfoy.

"Until what? Your mum sends me a nasty letter? Why don't you just sod off!"

"Unlike yours, Lighthand, my mother does not interfere with my business. I would even go so far as to say that your mom is a filthy whor-"

"ENOUGH!" James bellowed and with a flick of his wand the two mouths were invisibly sewn shut. "This is your first official warning you two. Keep this up and there'll be no Hogwarts to call home."

Albus, still shocked at the suddenness of Koden's appearance, tore his eyes away to Enry. She was looking at Malfoy, but then changed her gaze to Koden. Breathing heavily with such intensity he stood, looking almost slightly crazy. His eyes spoke more than a million words of hate to Malfoy than his mouth ever could, and as James shoved Malfoy back out into the hall the charms vanished.

"Hey mate," Koden greeted after running a hand through his thick brown hair. "How was your summer?"

* * *

Although still fuming inside, Koden decided that it was for the best to sit down and calm himself. He had been looking forward to seeing Albus this year and was disappointed when Albus had blown him off. For what, he couldn't understand. As far as he could see he was just in a compartment with the strange Slytherin girl and her cat.

"It was alright. Boring as hell though. Rose was at camp and Teddy was with Victoire, but no surprise there. I guess you've already seen, but James is the new Head Boy, and he has been torturing me with promises of detention and house points."

"Sounds perfectly fascinating mate. Better than mine, I'd say." Koden sat down beside his friend and stretched out. The boy beside him shifted uncomfortably and Koden peaked at him through the slit of his eye. "So you blew me off to sit in thi-"

"How's Glyn?" Albus interrupted quickly, chancing a nervous glance at Enry, who was too interested in her book to care about anything the two of them were talking about.

Koden was taken a little aback and stared at his friend curiously. "He's alright. Back in the other compartment." Looking closer at Albus, Koden realized that he was slightly nervous and a bit more bothered than usual. Frowning in thought, Koden tried to think why. An uncomfortable silence filled the compartment, and Koden was definitely not one for any of those.

Clearing his throat he stared at the Slytherin girl who was seen in a lot of their classes. "Friend of Malfoy's are you?" Koden asked dryly, clearly looking to start some sort of argument. If she was gone, maybe Albus would want to talk to him about what was happening.

Enry disregarded his tone and stared at him in thought. "No. Just an acquaintance," she muttered. The cat on her shoulder was now standing rigid on her shoulder and was staring at Koden as if daring him to ask her something else.

"I find that difficult to believe. All Slytherin's worship the ground that fruity little nutter walks on, am I right?"

"Oh you are definitely not," replied Enry, now facing down at her book.

"Leave her alone," Albus said, looking absolutely mortified. "Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she worships Scorpius." Hoping there was truth in what he just said, Albus waited for his friend to round on him, but Koden did not. He was still staring at the girl.

Koden laughed at the idea of the Slytherin name. How dare this girl sit there and belittle him? How dare she even sit in the same compartment of the son of Harry Potter, who defeated their stupid dark lord.

Seemingly reading his thoughts the girl flipped a page and spoke. "Not all of us are fans of You-Know-Who. It's a shame people think of us as such."

"You're just a strange girl. What's that you've got there then? I know it's a book of the Dark Arts. Don't play games and lie," Koden was now completely ignoring his best friend's pleas of surrender.

Enry snapped her book shut and stood up, challenging Koden. Knowing the challenge Koden stood up as well, standing a good foot taller than she was, he stared down at her expecting her to run off. But to his surprise she did not budge, only stared at him with her dark eyes with no fear in them at all.

"Holy hell Koden. What is up with you today? Are you completely freaking loony? You'd think coming back to Hogwarts would cheer you up, but here you are going on a Slytherin rampage. Now go on and leave her alone!" Albus had stood up and attempted to squeeze in between his friend and the girl he ached for, succeeding at pushing her back. Her robes, white as her hair, touched his hand, and he had to keep himself from choking.

Koden blinked a little bit and then grinned. "Oi mate, you're right. We can't let the Slytherin slime get us down. Come on and join us! Glyn has smuggled some Butterbeer and I think Rose will be back soon!"

The prospect of a nice warm Butterbeer and some friends was so intriguing that Koden did not wait for his friend to answer, he merely draped his arm around him and marched him out into the hall. He thought he felt some resistance, but it must have been his imagination, because Albus was already walking faster than him. "Oh, we forgot your trunk. I'll go back and get it," Koden called as Albus approached the end of that hall.

Turning on his foot he ran back to the compartment they had just left and flung open the door. The girl was sitting down reading her book. They ignored each other as Koden picked up Albus' suitcase and his owl's cage.

As he headed out the door the girl spoke in the softest of voices so that he was just able to hear her. "Gryffindor grime."

He rounded back into the compartment. "What did you just say?"

She looked up at him and repeated, in the same tone. "Gryffindor grime. If we are Slytherin slime, then grime is what you are."

Not believing his ears Koden was caught midway between confusion and anger. He was even more confused at why he had started laughing, but it had taken a hold of him. Perhaps this Slytherin had its bright sides too. "Good bye, White," Koden said through his laughter as he resumed his task of bringing Albus' trunk and suitcase to him.

* * *

"You haven't answered my question."

"There is no need to."

"Oh there is definitely a need to. Why in the world were you in a compartment with Albus Potter and Koden Lighthand. Of all the bloody people in Hogwarts!" Scorpius was pacing around in circles. The sky was much darker now. Several hours had passed and he could tell by the scenery looking out of the window, that they were fast approaching the northern castle.

"I couldn't tell you why Albus was in there, but I seem to recall you and Scorpius rolling in halfway through," Enry replied softly. Scorpius wanted to kick her.

"Don't be smart," he warned, finally sitting down and looking at her directly. "There's no reason why you should even be socializing with them in the first place…"

Enry finally showed a bit of emotion in her eyes. She rose up and stared down at Scorpius. "For the last time, there was no socializing going on at all. I don't even know why it's so important to you, or even why my parents are using you to spy on me, but I'm quite sure that Albus Potter and Koden Lighthand are the least of our concerns at the moment. If you ask me, you're no better than the two of them anyway."

"Are you kidding me? Albus, the know it all son of Harry Potter, and Koden, the Slytherin hater? _I'm_ no better?" Scorpius was now completely outraged.

Enry matched his feeling equally. "I see how it all is now. My parents tell me to make friends, but really what they mean is, 'Oh let's send that Malfoy boy to spy on her so that they become good friends in the end and can become great dark wizards and witches.'"

Confused, Scorpius did not reply immediately. After Enry had turned away from him he found his words. "Why would you think that? Perhaps your parents wanted me to look out for you because you can't obviously do it yourself. You're a freak and a Slytherin, White. And guess what? Potter's gang of Slytherin haters attack freaks, and don't you deny that Lighthand probably approached you too. This is just a warning. Stay away from those Gruffleclaws. You are more than welcome to stay with me…"

She did not reply to him. She opened the book on her lap and began to read again. Frustrated to her lack of respect he tore the book out of her hands and onto the floor. Leaning in close he took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him. "I will not have these plans being screwed up by you and your careless ways. You are a Slytherin. It's damn well time you started acting like one. I will be telling your parents the next time I see you around other students, and they will be punishing you first hand. You silly girl. So just take my advice."

Gathering himself he stormed out of the compartment. Fuming mad. The stupid girl had no respect for authority, and had been through enough. Couldn't she see that he was there to help? That he was there to help all of them live a better life, one without those who had no respect.

There were great things this year at Hogwarts, and it was he who would make the Malfoy name proud by the society of the Death Eater Renegades.


	2. Bolts and Carriages

**A/N: Woo, people actually read the first chapter. Here's the second. **

**As per someone's review I thought I'd clear a few things up. Koden Lighthand isn't meant to be liked, and his name is sort of frilly yes, haha. His anger towards Malfoy and that Slytherin crowd will be made clear next chapter. I wasn't really going to get into much of Koden just yet, but give it some time. Their first day hasn't even started.**

**I'm really sorry that Albus is such a bore. I figure him to be a more broody version of Harry, but not much of an overthinker. Their new son is named Sirius because honestly, I thought Sirius was too big of a character to Harry to be just a middle name. I mean... really? **

***************More reviews pleeeaassse***************************

* * *

**Bolts and Carriages**

It was Koden Lighthand that stepped off the train of the Hogwarts Express first. He had never anticipated Hogwarts so much than at that moment. "Come on Albus, race you to the Thestrals!"

Albus was struggling through the crowd of students now pouring out of the train. "Oi! That's not fair! I can't see them!" shouted Albus stuck behind a nervous and frightened looking first year. Darting around her, he sprinted off and smacked something hard and heavy.

"'Ello Alby!" thundered a voice from above. Albus looked up, rubbing his now swelling head, and saw Hagrid, standing above him grinning. Shaggy black hair that was now strewn with some grey stuck out all around his head and on his face. He had a slightly worn out look and a few cuts and bruises around his face.

Mortified, Albus checked if anyone around them had heard Hagrid. When he was sure, he turned back to Hagrid, face entirely red. "I told you not to call me that," said Albus in a low tone.

"Nonsense! You love the name! 'Ave a good summer then?" said Hagrid, completely ignoring Albus' attempts to escape him.

Albus contemplated his answer. It had been, of course, a miserable summer. If he told Hagrid that, though, he would never be able to escape him. Making his decision he sprinted faster and called after him, "Yes it was great, Hagrid. Bye!"

Finally Albus caught up with Koden, who was on the first of the carriages to the school. "About time," teased Koden, now hopping in.

Scowling, Albus climbed in after him. Soon their friend and fellow Gryffindor Glyn McKinnon strolled in behind them. "Thanks for leaving me behind. Nearly toppled over a little girl on my way to get here. Looked a Hufflepuff if you ask me…"

Glyn was a tall boy with sandy colored hair cropped short on his head. Small brown freckles covered most of his face and he had a wide jaw. He played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was quite a ladies charmer. In fact, he had had more than a handful of girlfriends in the past year alone. Albus had always looked up to Glyn, especially since it was Glyn who had suggested that Albus be a Chaser on the Quidditch team with him when Lily showed more talent in Seeker than he.

Panting, another figure entered the carriage. "Nobody told me we were meeting in this carriage!" The figure was of Patrick Archer. Clutching his chest and regaining his breathe, he took a seat next to Glyn, who looked completely put out.

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a start and Glyn nearly slid out of his seat and onto the floor. He quickly grabbed the window opening and stopped himself. "Don't give you any warning, do they? These Thestrals…" Glyn muttered, looking out past the window.

"No, but all the better. I want to get there as fast as I can," said Koden in his usual passionate way.

Albus was certainly not curious as to why Koden was so eager to get back to school. Koden did not like his home life in the least and it was with torture each year that he left Hogwarts and returned to his family. Since he never spoke of them or his background to anybody, Albus had a bit of difficulty understanding the situation, but he never pressed his friend.

The winding trail up to the castle seemed slower than usual, but Albus decided that he was just excited to possibly get to see Enry another time before the night was over. Glyn and Patrick talked the majority of the way up until they hit the iron wrought fences where the light from the castle flooded into their carriage and stopped the flow of conversation so that the four boys could glance up at the shining castle.

Seconds before the Thestrals stopped, Koden hopped out of the carriage and raced up the steps to the front door. Albus quickly followed, perhaps desperately thinking of a last minute glimpse from afar of Enry's carriage. But when he looked back over his shoulder at the carriages he realized he had no idea which one she would even be in, and abandoned his hopeless sighting with the warmth of the castle embracing him.

Nevertheless he walked the remainder of the steps and through the front door into the familiar Great Hall and joined his friend whose brown hair stood up nearly on every end. It was strange, to Albus, that Koden could ever look so crazily happy in his life.

"I'm back… we're back!" Koden corrected himself, throwing an arm around his friend and steering him into the Great Hall where the teachers all sat on a long table. They looked up at the sound of the students and knew it was a new year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Enry had steered her way through the crowd almost as if she were invisible. She squinted her eyes for the familiar carriages and was happy to spot one near the very end that wasn't quite full yet. Without even asking, she sat herself down and stared at the others in the carriage with her.

A dishevelled looking girl with brown hair and freckles wearing a gleaming prefect badge under her Ravenclaw's stared back. Enry thought she looked familiar and then remembered that it was Rose Weasley who attended her Herbology class. Beside her was a boy, with freckles and the same brown hair. He was much taller than her but his Gryffindor badge was only ticked with four lines.

Looking to her right she saw a Hufflepuff boy with black hair who grinned at her. "Well would you look at that! Not every day you see one of each of the houses in a carriage together. Berkley Strongweld's the name, I don't believe I've seen you around school. Quite interesting hair might I add. Did you do it yourself, or is it natural?"

Barely moving her lips she mumbled, "It's a family gene…" and turned her head away from them all. Even though she had turned away she could feel the eyes of each of them on her, until finally the carriage door was shoved open. In strode Scorpius, with a seventh year Slytherin flanked behind him.

"White, what in the bloody blazes are you doing in here?" exclaimed Scorpius, feigning surprise at seeing her.

"Trying and failing to escape you," replied Enry, unafraid to speak her mind in the presence of the other students, one of them being top of their grade and close to the new Head Boy.

A muscle in Scorpius' mouth twitched before he broke into a grin. "Don't mind if I sit here do you? No? That's a good lad," he said, shoving the Hufflepuff boy over and making room for himself to sit down. The carriage lurched to a start and Rose broke the silence by talking to the tall boy beside her. Carefully glancing the two of them over, Scorpius leaned in to Enry. "There's a meeting after the dinner, if you'll join us. In the dungeons behind the statue of Doyle the Deranged. It is very advisable that you attend."

"I don't take well to threats, Malfoy," Enry said coolly, not looking at him.

"I don't take very well to being made a fool of," Scorpius retorted.

Finally looking at him she whispered rapidly, "And just what do you think you will accomplish with this whole Renegade business? The Dark Ages are over, Scorpius, and you and I know it too well. With Potter as minister, there's no way you're going to even be able to rise to power. I have no interest in any such things, and I don't care what punishments I'll receive, it is better than being faced with the humiliation of attempting a rise to power and then failing." Having said it all in one breathe, Enry had to stop and regain all of her breathe.

"You're a silly girl, White. I never said anything about a rise to power. This is strictly an interest in the dark arts. The kind that has been banned so harshly now that it is nearly impossible to even think of the kinds of things you are accusing me of. Now, whether this will lead to anything like that or not, I could not tell you. I can tell you however, I am nothing like the Dark Lord. I don't have time to care about Mudbloods or Muggles. My dreams are different, and you'll soon find out what they are if you attend that meeting. I highly suggest it, especially as you are accusing me of completely different things."

Scorpius spoke much slower and clearer than Enry had and she felt embarrassed for having jumped to conclusions. She swallowed and looked at the others, who were still talking. "I'm not interested, Malfoy. And that's just the answer you'll have to live with. I have no interest to know what your dreams are."

The carriage rolled to a stop and Scorpius was the first to shove his way off the carriage. He was clearly angry, and was most certainly going to inform her parents of her blatant refusal to participate in anything he wanted her to. She half shrugged to herself as she got off the carriage. She was the last one to, and the carriage rolled away when she began walking the steps.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Not too long after Albus and Koden sat down at the Gryffindor table, the hall began to swell with students and noise.

Koden looked at his friend curiously. He seemed to be struggling to see something somewhere in the crowd. "Wondering where Rose is?" asked Koden, now also trying to make out familiar faces through the swelling crowd. Albus shook his head. Pondering on who or what Albus was looking for, Glyn and Patrick found their seats beside them on the table.

"Thanks a lot you twits," said Glyn irritably, shoving Albus with his elbow.

"Hey look! I see Rose and Hugo!" said Patrick excitedly, pointing somewhere near the centre of the crowd.

"That's great, Pat, but I don't have a clue where they are," Koden huffed miserably. His eyes were moving up and down the crowd, but he only managed to see brilliantly white hair and the Slytherin girl attached to it. "Looks like White has taken a fancy to Malfoy," laughed Koden, seeing her lean over and say something to him.

"Who?" asked Glyn, snapping in to the conversation.

"Oh, that nasty, strange Slytherin girl," answered Koden, pointing over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was now talking energetically to the table.

"I don't find her that nasty," Glyn frowned, spotting her. His hand found it's way to his hair and he tousled it a bit, taking the habit from Albus. "Makes nice conversation in classes and such."

"Good looking to boot!" Patrick put in.

Albus merely shrugged, his back firmly to his friends.

Koden laughed. "Not the best looking Slytherin though. That Nabiki takes the cake."

"Yes but she's a right crazy bird," Patrick noted, spotting her easily.

Etheline Nabiki was a fifth year Slytherin with golden blonde hair and sharp green eyes. Her face was pale and looked very soft and smooth, free of blemishes. Incredibly pretty, there were rumours all around Hogwarts of her being part Veela.

The Great Hall filled until soon everyone had found their place at their tables and were talking excitedly to everybody around them.

Hugo had taken his seat across from Koden but was looking as grim as ever. "Can you believe I had to share a carriage with Malfoy the entire way up?" Hugo asked. Koden was quite interested.

"Did you hex him into the great slimy git that he is?" Koden asked conversationally. Glyn and Patrick laughed, however, Albus did not but merely stare at Hugo.

"Why was he in your carriage?"

"No idea," Hugo shrugged. "He was talking to some girl though. She looked right pissed if you ask me. Didn't seem interested in talking to him. She's that Slytherin with the white hair…" Hugo trailed off.

"Enry?" Albus asked, and almost instantly regretted it. It was almost taboo in Gryffindoor to speak of Slytherin's by their first name unless it was condescending.

A silence passed over the table but was immediately taken by Professor McGonagall.

"May I have your attention please," she said in her calm voice, though looking slightly frazzled. The Great Hall came to a hushed silence as she cleared her throat and looked around at them all. "First, may I say that I welcome you all back to Hogwarts! It's another year, and I trust we will all try to make the best of it. I lend my most important advice to our fifth and seventh year students. O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's are only a few months away…"

"More like several," snorted Glyn under his breathe.

"… So that means study hard! Time to put all your schooling to the test. Filch, our caretaker, reminds us that there are to be no more Blasting Pixies in the hallways, and those caught will be given a week's worth of detention."

"Oi Filch you great big git you won't catch me!" came a voice from one of the tables and the hall erupted in laughter.

"Mr. Wordsworth, you'll be the first. See me in my office after the meal," McGonagall said sternly, looking at the Ravenclaw table. "As I was saying, no more Blasting Pixies. As always a reminder to stay out of the Forbidden Forest if you value your life. Important announcements this year include two new staffing changes. Please join me in welcoming Professor Cecil Roach, our new Transfiguration teacher."

A tall, slightly hunchback man with frizzled black and gray hair stood up and bowed courteously to Professor McGonagall. He had slightly squinted eyes and a look of sheer madness had overcome him.

"I know him! He's an Auror!" informed Hugo. "Works with Dad at the ministry. Barking mad, Dad says."

"I don't know. The hunchback really sells him for me," Koden smiled as the applause came to an end.

"And our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt."

There was an instant uproar in the Great Hall. "No way!" and "THE BOLT!" were some of the few things that could be heard. At the table, a tall black man stood up gracefully and nodded to the hall.

"That's so awesome!" Albus said, now finally taking an interest in the things that were going on. "Dad told me there was going to be someone interesting for D.A.D.A, and it was Shacklebolt all along!"

"_Professor_ Shacklebolt," Glyn corrected.

Koden was grinning ear to ear. "Will be far more interesting than that twit last year from Romania. We'll pass our O.W.L's with flying colors."

Minutes passed in the Great Hall as McGonagall tried to settle them all down. Finally once it was completely silent, she began speaking again. "We cannot also forget the other staff so let us welcome them in another year at Hogwarts."

This applause was almost pathetic compared to Shacklebolt's and lasted nearly ten seconds before McGonagall spoke again.

"I will not keep you waiting any longer. Let us eat," she said, waving her wand and instantly every plate, bowl and goblet on all of the tables were filled and the noise in the Great Hall shot up again.

"About time!" Patrick said shovelling everything near him onto his plate.

Koden was hit almost instantly with the hunger that he didn't know he even had. He grabbed lots of roast beef, potatoes and all sorts of hams and meats and began wolfing them down. Looking over at Albus he was glad to see that he had joined in and was smiling and talking and drinking his pumpkin juice.

Glyn, it seemed, was the only one who wasn't that enthusiastic about eating. "What's wrong, mate?" Koden asked through a full mouth.

"Just seems kind of, _off_," Glyn mumbled.

Albus looked up at Glyn, fork still in his mouth. "Wuff off?"

"We have two Auror's as teachers, now. I wonder how, and why that could've happened."

Koden swallowed his forkful and looked from his friends and then back down at his plate. Now that Glyn had brought it up, it did seem kind of strange.

Patrick was still chewing when he said, "Will make it harder to pull pranks, that's for bloody sure!"


	3. Sneaks

**A/N: Please review! I love them so much, even if they're bad. I also take suggestions and questions. :] Enjoy!**

**This chapter is kind of short compared to the others, but I decided that it was a good place to leave off.**

* * *

**Sneaks**

"Caution young one. Tucked away in bed, you should be. Such anger you project to me. Merely I am a statue!"

The statue of Doyle the Deranged, a very short wizard with afflictions so horrible and unsightly that he was placed rather discreetly in the very last corridor of the dungeons, spoke to her as she passed.

"Shut up you ugly lunatic," hissed Enry, walking briskly to the very end. The statue's eyes rested upon her and did as it was told. The silence was unnerving. Stopping next to a portion of the wall, she grabbed her wand, tapped it, and walked straight through it. If anybody had been watching her, they would've thought she had walked straight into a wall. However, that was not the case. The hidden passage took her left and right. She walked for what seemed like ten minutes before she reached a silver door with a giant snake embossed on the front.

She knocked once, knowing on the other side of the door they were waiting for her. It was Scorpius who opened the door and glared at her. "You're late," he accused, standing between Enry and the room behind him.

"I guess that's what curfew does," she said venomously.

He smirked, a piece of blonde hair falling into his face. "If you're dedicated to this group, White, you wouldn't be so careless as to forget the time."

Enry's face burned, leaving a dark blush on her tanned skin. Her hands coiled into fists around her wand and her eyes stared straight into Malfoy's with a stabbing hate. "I fail to see how any of this is my fault, but if you like, I will leave."

She had barely said the words and had only turned half an inch when Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "I didn't say you had any punishment," he said in a lower voice. A few curious heads turned around to see what the holdup was.

"Let go," she warned, shrugging out of his grip.

"Then get in," he seethed. The two stared at each other for a few moments and then Enry strode past him and sat down at the long handsome table that took up the entire small room.

Scorpius took his place at the head of the table and looked around at the group that he had gathered. A few sixth and seventh year Slytherins were scattered around the table, but mostly Scorpius had managed to gather his fellow classmates. Nabiki, the gorgeous Slytherin girl sat on his left, looking as if she had been to many of these meetings in her life.

"Now that we can finally begin," Scorpius started, turning his head to Enry angrily and then back to the table, "I'd like to welcome you all to the first of many meetings."

There was silence across the table. Enry looked down at the intricate patterns that were carved into the wood. She shouldn't have been at the meeting, but the prospect of facing her angry parents was something she did not want to deal with, so she grudgingly agreed to come to the meeting earlier at dinner.

"A few of you are wondering what exactly it is I am planning to accomplish," Scorpius continued, staring back down at Enry for the second time. "No, I am not trying to kill people, and no, I am not trying to overthrow any government. My purpose is to commit to the Dark Arts. Something must be done, our valuable information about the Dark Arts is banned, thanks to good old Potter."

A dark haired sixth year boy guffawed at the name. Enry raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen carefully.

"My intentions are simple. A gathering if we must of those dedicated to the Dark Arts, the children of Salazaar Slytherin, to unite and bring back the rights of our ancestors knowledge, rightfully bestowed upon us."

Nabiki coughed at that point and, wide-eyed, Scorpius turned to look at her. "Excuse me, Scorpius. You sound like a broken record is all. You've already told us this. That's why we're here. What's our plan?" The girl sat back and smirked, crossed her legs and waited for the answer.

"Well first thing is first right? Make our demands clear. Hurt Potter where it would hurt the most, his precious children."

Nabiki nodded along pleasantly, but Enry's mouth fell open in horror.

"Scorpius, surely you're not implying that we're going to take his children hostage," Enry asked incredulously. The blonde-haired boy smirked at her.

"Of course not, White. We're merely implying that the course of action is clear. Potter will listen to us with his children involved. The Dark Arts is something we need to take back, and I will use any means to get it that way."

A few people around the table leaned to talk to one another but Enry did not take herself away from Scorpius' eyes. "So what exactly do you plan to do with the Potter kids?"

"Lure them in," Scorpius said, bright-eyed. "I'm not expecting this to happen overnight. We need someone sensible that Potter will listen to, and why not his kids? If we can convince them to propose the idea, that will at least get Potter thinking. Then we'll come in with all sorts of innocent rallies, get the idea public. With enough pressure, Potter might fold."

"That's too easy," Enry countered quickly. "Potter's not going to just crack at the mention of Dark Arts. I don't think his kids will even be able to convince him."

"Then when that time comes we'll take matters into our own hands. We're called Death Eater Renegades for a reason," Scorpius replied cheerfully.

Even with his convinces, Enry did not like the idea at all. There was something almost menacing about Scorpius that nobody could deny. If this could have all been done with sensible rallies and a bit of underline scheming, Scorpius would not have gone to as much trouble as he had been, gathering followers and winning parent's appreciation. There was something else he wasn't willing to share just yet.

* * *

Albus was still awake in his dormitory. Glyn had managed to smuggle in some more Butterbeer, and they all were sitting around with their backs pressed against their beds, sharing stories about their summers.

But while they laughed away, Albus' mind was on other things. The first of which, his ruined chance with Enry since the compartment disaster. The other being that she was closer to Malfoy than she apparently let on. It confused him as to why she would want to waste her time with his presence.

"Oi, Potter. What's wrong with you today? Head in the clouds?" asked Patrick, socking him across the face with a down pillow.

"Really mate, snap out of it," warned Koden with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Lay off!" Albus muttered, standing up and crawling into his four poster bed. "Nothing's wrong."

Koden frowned and gave a look to Patrick and Glyn that meant he knew as much as they did about Albus' mood.

"I think I know the sound of heart ache when I hear it," called Glyn, and was met by a foot to the face from Albus. "Ow! So it_ is_ a girl!"

Albus smirked. "Yea, but I'm not telling you who. Just warning you now."

* * *

Koden woke before any of the others in their dormitory. He had stayed up pretty late, trying to harass Albus into telling him the girl he fancied, but Albus had never budged, and they had all passed out somewhere past three in the morning.

Even still, nothing was going to keep Koden from his first day back. With that, he took a shower, dressed in his new robes as his old ones were long since grown out, and headed down the dormitory stairs and through the portrait hole.

He was surprised to find quite a few people milling around in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast and their schedules. Koden spotted Rose at the Ravenclaw table, with her head buried in a thick book. It was best not to bother her when she was reading. Koden had learned that first hand in their second year.

So instead, he took a seat at his Gryffindor table and waited for their Head of House, Neville Longbottom the Herbology professor, to hand out schedules.

Across the room, Koden saw at the Slytherin table, Enry White and Scorpius Malfoy, talking away again. He rather disliked the both of them, and he did not know if that was just his Slytherin prejudice. It had begun as soon as he was at Hogwarts. Slytherins were evil, cunning and manipulative people, and his parents had warned him to stay away from the lot.

So he had picked a fight with Scorpius Malfoy on his second day for chatting him up, and since then, the two of them had been enemies. Nobody thought anything of it. Gryffindor and Slytherin were natural rivals, so what could be done about the animosity?

People had tried reasoning to Koden, Albus one of the first. It had sounded like he had directly quoted his father on the subject of Slytherin and so Koden had said he did not want to hear any of it. This was the way it was going to be. It was too late now.

* * *

"Lighthand is staring at us. I don't like it," said Scorpius suddenly, breaking through Enry's speech of why she was no longer going to attend any meetings.

Enry stopped herself in mid-word and turned to the Gryffindor table. It almost shocked her the look of pure venom spewing from Lighthand's eyes, but then again, he had given her the same look in the compartment the other day. "Wonder what's wrong with us today," she mused.

There was a moment of silence as Scorpius seemed to gather his thoughts, then he rounded back on Enry. "It's too late. You've already attended the first meeting."

"I suppose that must mean I'm eternally bound to your ridiculous ideas?"

Scorpius scowled at her. She was the only one putting up a fight, and he was growing tired of it. "Look. I've made the situation clear. Your parents support us one hundred and ten percent-"

"That's not mathematically possible," interrupted Enry in her calm and collected voice.

"One hundred percent," continued Scorpius, correcting his last statement. "So to hear their only daughter, who has already slandered the name of White, is willing to slander it further is something you'd better be equipped to deal with."

Sighing, she looked away from him. What he said had hurt her deep, and Scorpius knew he was getting close to cracking her. She wouldn't have mattered much to him if she hadn't been so desperately clever and already trained in numerous Dark Arts.

"When's the next meeting?" she asked, still looking away from him.

Smirking he replied, "Friday."

* * *

Albus stumbled into his first class that morning with a headache and scowl. Without so much as a glance around him, he sat in the Potions desk that Koden had saved for him.

"Rough night?" teased Koden, nudging him knowingly in the side.

"Come off it," warned Albus, but a smile showed through his scowl. Koden sat back with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Their Potions Master was usually always late to class, so that gave them some time to chat.

Albus barely listened to Koden's complaints about their schedules that year. He had spotted Enry in the front of the class and his heart started racing.

"-- to put Herbology and Arithmency back to back? I wonder how they expect me to get to and fro."

Shrugging, Albus pulled himself away from the back of Enry's head and to the door on the left that opened. Their professor was a sultry lady with long black hair and black framed glasses. A few of the students cat called to her, and she blushed.

"That's enough," she warned, and then turned her back to the students and began drawing on the chalkboard with her wand, the key points to O.W.L's and her expectations.

"Is it Professor Burkley?" asked Koden, leaning in to his friend. Albus shook his head, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"No, I don't fancy her. That's your territory, mate," Albus teased, remembering their third year and the big crush Koden had on their Potions teacher.

Koden grinned and punched his friend hard in the shoulder. "Shut it."

While their Professor continued on about the importance of O.W.L's and listed all of the material they would be covering that year, Albus was building up courage. Courage to approach Enry in the second half of Double Potions.

He had already made up his mind during his Summer vacation. This year would be the year he would finally approach the girl of his dreams. If he never tried, he would forever regret it.

Albus was so busy convincing himself there was nothing to be afraid of, and was so lost in fantasies, that he was slightly confused when the entire class started moving around.

"What's going on?" asked Albus.

Koden stared at him. "We're starting Polyjuice Potion, mate. Weren't you listening?"

Albus stared at his friends, terror in his eyes. He had almost missed his chance. Without even thinking, he sprung out of his chair, and raced towards Enry. It wasn't as if Enry was the first pick of the class to have as a Potions partner, but Albus wanted to make sure she was still available.

As he approached her, she looked up at him, confusion flickering across her dark eyes.

"Um... hello White. I was wondering if er, you'd like to be my partner for this assignment..." said Albus nervously.

She continued to stare at him, and the more she did the more Albus felt as if his knees would buckle beneath him. "Well alright," she allowed.

Albus felt a wave of relief wash over him. He smiled down at her for a while, until she cleared her throat. "You can sit down."

He obeyed, taking the open seat next to her. Albus glanced back to Koden who was staring at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Albus merely shrugged at his friend and turned back to Enry, who was setting up all of the ingredients needed.

"You can take notes," she suggested, pointing to the chalk board without looking up. On it were detailed instructions of the Polyjuice Potion.

"Sure!" said Albus, his voice still tight and nervous. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing furiously.

* * *

"Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do," Koden said furiously after the class had finished. Had had witnessed Albus' pathetic display in their Potions class, and was honestly quite disgusted with his friend. "What were you even _doing_?"

Glyn was walking behind the two, and he chortled, but stopped with a look from Koden. "It's obvious, isn't it? Al fancies that Slytherin girl."

Koden rounded on Albus now, who looked starry eyed and happy. That just fueled Koden's anger, and without thinking he reached out and shoved Albus into the stone dungeon wall. Without any words, he stormed away.

"What the-- Koden what's your problem?" Albus called after the brown haired boy, but he didn't stop or turn around.

His fists were clenched angrily. He had no idea why this would have upset him so much. It wasn't as if Koden hadn't fancied Slytherin's before. That Nabiki was a subject of many of his fantasies, but that was entirely different. Koden would never actually approach the girl in his class and make a blubbering fool of himself.

There was something different about White that Koden did not like, and he was going to do something to prevent his friend from falling for that snake of a girl.

So when he saw her white hair bobbing up and down in front of him, he acted on impulse. His arm reached out and snapped her to a side passageway in the dungeons he was pretty sure led to the Slytherin common room.

He towered over her, waiting for her to say something. To get angry, to be shocked, annoyed. Anything. But the girl blinked up at him as if she had expected all along to be pulled aside randomly.

"I'm giving you this warning now, White. You stay away from Albus. Rotten Slytherins belong with other rotten Slytherins. Not the son of Harry Potter," Koden said through gritted teeth.

Enry frowned and tried escaping from his grip in a smooth motion, but Koden had her locked. "Let go of me," she said calmly, though clearly disgruntled.

"Or what?" Koden challenged.

Sighing, she let stopped fighting his grip. "Look, as much as your Gryffindor heroism really amuses me, I have nothing to do with your friend Albus."

They stared at each other in a sort of face-off for another moment before Koden released her.

"I'm so sick of people telling me what to do," Enry muttered as she walked away. Koden was left in the dark passageway confused about her last statement.


	4. Potter's Curse

**A/N: So nobody has really reviewed yet, but keep them coming people!**

**A few things. **

**1) I know this chapter is a bit short, but I think I left it at a good place.**

**2) I'll be jumping around a bit through the timeline, but I'll always mention what month it is.**

**3) They're in their fifth year. BTW.**

**4) You'll be seeing Cecil in action next chapter!**

**5) First scene is flashback. It's when Enry is eleven and first going to Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Potter's Curse**

"_Enry, come here."_

_Looking up, Enry put down her book and obediently followed her father into his study. It was located down a large hall and was almost always off limits._

_Upon entering the room, Enry climbed into the green chair across from her father's desk. He was a very important kind of man. With unruly white hair, clear reading glasses, and dark eyes, he looked like a scientist, or at least, that's what Enry always imagined his occupation was._

"_Yes father?" she asked tentatively after a minute of his appraisal. His cold eyes revealed nothing and she wondered if that's what she looked like sometimes to other people._

"_I don't know if you'll understand the importance of what I'm about to say to you, but I've never been one to judge a person's intellect, regardless of age."_

_One thing Enry really liked about her father, other than the fact that he actually took interest in her, was that he honestly did treat her like a young adult, rather than a child._

"_You're going to Hogwarts in a week, correct?" he continued, looking down at some papers in front of him. Was the date written somewhere?_

"_Correct, sir," Enry replied calmly, though unsure where this was leading._

_He sat back now, seeming to find the information that he needed off the loose papers scattering his desk. "I know that you've inherited the White personality. The calm and cool disposition, you've become a true White."_

_Enry's breathe caught in her throat, waiting for the catch. And it came with a heavy blow._

"_But it will take a lot for you to meet those standards, Enry. Hogwarts is your first test."_

_Blinking, she swallowed the disappointment. "I don't understand," Enry admitted sheepishly. What was it exactly that her father wanted her to do at Hogwarts?_

"_Great things will happen in your time at Hogwarts. And it is up to you to make the _**right**_ decisions."_

_She did not need to hear more than that. Though young, Enry knew what he meant so subtly as "right" decisions. Nodding her head, her father waved to the door for her cue to leave._

* * *

As fast as it had come, the first month of their fifth year went by. It was now October, and a chill had set upon Hogwarts. Not so chilly as to keep the students off the grounds on that sunny weekend though.

Albus was stretched across the ground under a tree's shade, with Koden beside him. A long piece of parchment was in the brown haired boy's lap. As always, Koden had procrastinated his assignments, and was regretting it.

"Thanks for helping me, mate," mumbled Koden for the hundredth time that day. Albus had been the only one who had offered to stay with Koden while he finished his work. Their other friends, though, had decided to take this weekend to practice some Quidditch.

"Don't worry about it," Albus said monotonously, staring across the lake they sat beside. His mind was on something else, but Koden had grown use to his friend daydreaming randomly.

"I still can't believe Pat and Glyn. They're not even on the Quidditch team!" Koden said now, furiously trying to get rid of a blotch of ink in the middle of his parchment. "Those prats."

But Albus did not so much as grunt in acknowledgement. Furious, Koden set down his parchment and his ink and rounded on his friend.

"Al, what's with you mate? I love the starry-eyed bit, honestly I do. I can get away with saying things to you and you don't even respond sometimes. Bit funny really..."

"What kinds of things?" asked Albus incredulously.

"Not important," Koden replied with a wave of his hand. "But it's getting quite pathetic now. I know you still fancy White, but she's made it clear she has nothing to do with you. Different families, Al."

Albus narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I don't think family, Hogwarts houses, or any type of background affects anybody. It's the influence and the way others treat people."

Koden curled his hands to his side. "Let me guess, something your dad told you?"

The two looked at each other for a bit of time, and then finally Koden relaxed his hands and picked his parchment up again, ready to continue his assigned essay. After a few moments of silence Albus spoke up.

"I don't know why I like her. She's sort of, mysterious you know? I like that she's pleasant to everybody, but would rather keep to herself. I like catching glimpses in her eyes of what she's really thinking. I'm getting better at it I think, even if I haven't had a proper talk with her since the beginning of the month..." Albus trailed off.

_"Why oh why does he have to make things so difficult?" _Koden thought to himself. It was of course, his fault that White was not talking to him. He hadn't expected her to follow his orders so obediently. She was a Slytherin after all. But the thought always crossed Koden that if she had wanted to speak to him again, then she would have by now. Leading him to believe that she wasn't at all interested in Albus Potter.

"I can sort of see where you're coming from," Koden allowed. Take away her white hair, her Slytherin robes, and give her a bit more meat, Koden would've been able to see how attractive she could have been. But that was not the case.

The girl looked almost mousy. Her white hair flew away in nearly every direction. _"How perfect she would be with a Potter,"_ Koden thought with a smirk. She was small and incredibly thin. Almost as if she had no nourishment at all. Koden particularly liked the heavier girls. "More to play with," he'd wink to his friends.

And then there were her incredibly strange and dark eyes that were haunting in how cold they were. Koden could barely look at them for more than a moment before he felt as if she was seeing into his soul. He shuddered a little at the memory and then returned to his assignment.

* * *

It was that same October day that Enry decided to take a walk on the grounds and get out of her stuffy, underground Common Room. She had had almost enough of Scorpius and his hanging around her all the time.

Before she had stepped through the opening in the dungeon wall, she had turned to Malfoy and promised under her breathe that if he followed her, she would personally see to it that he would regret it. It had pleased her to some extent that his eyes showed some sort of fear.

Smiling to herself, she opened the double doors leading out onto the grounds. Enry was far from outdoorsy. She could have probably gone her entire time in Hogwarts without being in the grounds at all, and would not have minded one bit.

Today was different though. The sun beamed down the grounds, and it was warm but comfortably so. A few of the students were running around playing all sorts of wizard games. Looking across the field she even saw a few students at the pitch playing a game of Quidditch. It was a sport she had a hard time understanding, and would always fall asleep when they were forced to attend games.

Along her scans of the grounds she spotted a tree that was empty of students near to the Great Lake. Triumphantly (because she never figured herself a regular Hogwarts student) she walked towards it and claimed it as hers.

Then she realized she had not brought anything with her. Not a book, not any homework, and she had no friends to sit under the tree with her. Sighing, she thought she ought to look quite pathetic just staring out across the lake.

It didn't stop her. Determined to fit in, she closed her eyes. A nice nap by the lake on a warm day was common, wasn't it?

Lifting her face so that the sun was warming her, she began to breathe heavily. Her daydreams carried her away back to her house, and how her parents would congratulate her on another year passed so obediently. Another praise from her father with cold eyes, and a nod in her direction by her mother.

She smiled again at how pathetic she was, but knew it didn't reach her face at all. Not many of her expressions ever did.

It was during a daydream of her strapping Scorpius to the table of their Death Eater Renegade meetings and hexing every inch of him in a large black cloak that she was prodded in the arm.

Gasping, she flinched away from the sudden touch and opened her eyes, only to stare directly into the sun. Squinting she saw familiar black hair.

"I guess that's how you get your tan then?" Albus greeted, clearly nervous by the way he was moving on the balls of his feet.

Immediately, Enry scanned the area for Lighthand, and she spotted him at a tree a distance over. He was glaring daggers at her but she merely shrugged at his look as if to say, "I didn't call him over." Then turning back to Albus she smiled.

"I'm not actually quite sure how I got it," she lied, rather not going into her family gene.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Albus asked.

Enry was pleased that Scorpius wasn't there to ruin her fun. The only reason why she had stayed away from Albus was because Malfoy would have killed her for it, and she liked the idea that Koden thought he had threatened a Slytherin.

"No, I don't mind," Enry replied. If anything it would make her less pathetic chatting with someone than sleeping by herself under a tree.

The Gryffindor took his seat and Enry turned away. She was never unsure how to have a casual conversation with anybody, and usually let them do the talking.

The boy seemed at a loss for words as well. Then slowly he said, "Well I came over here to ask if you'd be my Potions partner tomorrow. I've been trying to ask again for awhile, but Scorpius always seems to have claimed you before I get a chance."

He was blushing deeply now and at the corner of her eyes she saw Koden in the distance slapping himself. Enry's eyes widened.

She had realized it before. It was a bit obvious that Albus Potter had fancied her. But she had never actually considered that this was the first boy who had ever taken an interest in her. Things changed. Dramatically.

"Well, he's a bit of a maniac if you ask me," Enry said coolly. She suddenly felt a bit sorry for Albus. How rudely she had behaved around him all those times. But why did he keep coming back?

Albus smiled at that and Enry believed that her reassurance of Malfoy's presence being only a nuisance was something that pleased him. "You sounded like Koden there," Albus said, still grinning.

Enry had to laugh. "I really hope I don't. Speaking of him though, I think he's going to slap himself silly back there. Maybe you should get back to him before he has a fit?"

Looking behind him, Albus saw Koden's glare and stopped grinning. "You're right," he said, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Potter," she said before he had taken two steps away from her. "I'll be your partner tomorrow. I won't guarantee that Scorpius won't try to take me away though."

His green eyes lit up happily. "Then I'll meet you in the Great Hall after breakfast."

* * *

Enry had gotten up almost immediately after Albus had finished talking to her, and after Koden had nearly beat his friend silly he decided to follow the girl when his friend was clearly in his "happy place".

It was almost as if she was expecting him. She was standing just within the doors to the Great Hall, hesitating towards the stairs in the dungeons. Upon seeing him, she smiled. "Hello Lighthand!" she said cheerily. "I expected you to so gallantly chase after me."

Koden raised an eyebrow at her and shuddered again at her stare. "I thought I had made things clear..." Koden started. But something about her at the moment caused him to cower.

"Look, Koden. It's okay that you fancy a boy and all. I won't judge you. But you are not my father and you can't tell me who I can have as a Potions partner."

Mouth open in shock Koden watched her descend the stairs, but she wasn't getting away that easily. "I'm not gay!" he shouted after her, descending the stairs a foot behind.

Enry stopped and stared back at Koden. "Alright then," she allowed. "Why exactly are you upset?"

Koden frowned at her. He wished she could have been the same girl he so easily had submit to him before. Standing before him was a completely different witch. Was this what she was always like? Shaking the frustrated thoughts out of his head he answered her. "He's my best mate. Son of Harry Potter."

The small girl continued to look at him, and Koden noticed something behind her eyes he wasn't used to. "That's your explanation? It's kind of pathetic."

Furiously, Koden ran a hand through his hair thinking of things to say that wouldn't involve any threats. "You're not good enough for him. I'm not gay!" he exclaimed again after receiving a rather uncharacteristic look from her a second time. "I honestly mean that, no offense."

"None taken," she said coolly.

"What I mean is... you're a Slytherin. And I don't think Albus has enough experience to know what he actually wants, so as his best mate, I'm going to prevent any rash decisions on his part."

"You just don't want your best friend taken away from you," she accused.

And of course she was right.

* * *

In the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room, Albus revealed everything to his mates about his encounter with Enry White. Koden was off in a corner of the room sulking about something. Probably that his assignment still was not complete.

"You're pretty brave, Potter," Glyn teased throwing a punch at his friends arm. "About time you chased after a girl."

Albus smiled crookedly. "I don't know what came over me," he said, remembering clearly being in one place and the next tapping the sleeping form of the girl he fancied.

"Ay, that's love," Patrick said, holding his hands over his heart dramatically. Albus booted him in the chest and Patrick doubled over.

Unlike his friends, Albus had never dated at his time in Hogwarts. When his friends were all courting, he would be the one they would all come and talk to. But since their third year, Albus had only eyes for one girl.

His father had called it the Potter curse.

And now as he was pouring his heart out, Albus realized that his friends had only liked girls in one kind of way, and before they could get into any type of awkward conversation, Albus had escaped to his dormitory saying he was extremely tired.

Even as he lay in his four poster bed, Albus couldn't suppress the intense anticipation and joy he had had since his talk with Enry. It was impossible to sleep.

***

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. The Potions Disaster

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

**A/N: Well let's just skip right into it then shall we?!**

* * *

**The Potions Disaster**

"Good morning, Scorpius," Enry greeted, taking her seat next to the blonde boy. A smirk crossed his lips and he knew that she had every intention of accepting her fate as a member of the Death Eater Renegades. Why else would she suddenly be so pleasant to him?

She even reached over and helped herself to some toast and jam, which Scorpius had thought odd. Rarely Enry ate breakfast, but he decided she must have been in such a great mood that perhaps she was starting to act normal.

"White," Scorpius acknowledged curtly. He had refused to use her first name until she had stopped putting up such a fight. It was now nearly every day that he had to threaten her, and it was honestly tiring him. He didn't have time to bribe and threaten a stupid girl into something as important as the Death Eater Renegades. He wanted loyal followers.

Her smile vanished at the name and her face turned expressionless once again. "I see how we're being then, Malfoy," she said coolly, taking a bite of her toast.

On the other side of Scorpius sat Nabiki. She had draped herself across his shoulders and stole his attention for a bit. Malfoy often had public displays of affection with the girl, but it never went any farther than that. At least, that's what Enry always thought. But staring at Nabiki now, she was almost marking her territory. Of course, what every Slytherin girl would do to be the next Lady Malfoy.

_"You can have him,"_ Enry thought bitterly to herself. Across the room, Albus Potter caught her eye. Enry smiled satisfactorily. At least something would cause Malfoy to flip a switch today, and she was already thinking that the lecture he would give her would be entirely worth it.

* * *

"Wish me luck," Albus said, standing from his seat and the Gryffindor table.

Patrick slapped his friend on the back and with a rather inappropriate growl, he said roughly, "Go get the lass!"

Glyn muttered, "Goof lock," as his mouth was full of bacon and eggs. But Koden said nothing. He simply continued eating as if nothing was going on. In his own little world of denial. Albus sighed at his friend but did not let that get him down. Koden would get over it eventually. Now was the moment he had been waiting for all summer.

Calmly, knowing that a few eyes were on him already, he walked past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and made his way around to wear Enry was sitting patiently. "Are you finished?" Albus asked, spotting the toast still in her hands.

"Yes thank you," Enry replied, putting the toast down on her plate and getting up from her table. All curious eyes were on them now and at Albus' voice, Malfoy had looked up and his mouth fell open.

Albus beamed at her voice. It seemed like it had been so long since he had heard it and something pulled heavily in his chest when she stood closely beside him. He looked at her for a half second to judge whether or not he was making her uncomfortable, but she was having some sort of eye battle with Malfoy.

He looked from the blonde to the white-haired girl and then back again. It was like a silent argument and now he was the one sort of uncomfortable. Then Enry turned away and began to march off from the Slytherin table and Albus jogged after her.

"What was that about?" he asked, frowning in thought as he turned back to take one last look at the Great Hall.

"Nothing," Enry said calmly. "I told you that Scorpius might put up a fight, remember?"

"I thought you were joking," Albus muttered.

"Oh, Merlin no. I never joke," she said rather seriously as she descended the stairs into their Double Potions class.

They hadn't made it even to the bottom of the dungeons staircase when they heard footsteps behind them. Turning, they both looked.

Enry said nothing as she watched Malfoy approach the two of them, but Albus was getting a bit angry now. This was not Malfoy's place to bother them so much, and he had a hard time understanding Malfoy's anger. Was Enry that good of a Potions partner?

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Enry asked as she turned back around and began to make her way to the dungeons classroom. From the tone in her voice, Albus guessed that this wasn't the first time Malfoy had bothered her.

"Oh nothing," Malfoy said venomously. "I just thought I'd drop a line to your parents today. Tell them how well you are doing and all. You haven't written them all year!"

Enry whipped around to face Malfoy, and Albus couldn't help but feel that he was a fly on the wall. What did Malfoy mean, and why did Enry look so angry now? Wait... that was anger right? Albus made a mental note to store away that look and review it later.

"Good! You can tell them how much fun I am having at Hogwarts this year and I eagerly await Christmas Break," Enry growled.

Malfoy's mouth drew into a fine line and he furiously clenched his fists. Finally, he smirked at her. "If that's what you want, I can put that in there."

* * *

Koden noticed two things when he walked into his Double Potions class. Albus and Enry were sitting uncomfortably together in a desk near the front, and Malfoy was sitting in the seat behind them with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

At least that cheered Koden up a bit.

The second thing he noticed was that he had been running late. And the only seat for a Potions partner was the one beside Malfoy. "You're taking a piss right?" Koden asked their Potions professor as he sauntered towards Malfoy.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Lighthand," the sultry lady returned. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time today."

"We have two bloody classes of this!" Lighthand exclaimed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Lighthand, and another five if you don't sit down this instant!" Professor Berkeley said shrilly.

Koden grumbled a few profanities under his breathe, but took the seat next to Malfoy and sat as far as possible in their shared desk as possible. Albus turned to look sympathetically at his friend but Koden narrowed his eyes in betrayal.

A few of the students had started giggling and talking amongst themselves, but Professor Berkeley gave one quick wave of her hand and the class was silent almost instantly. "Moving along," she started, eyeing Patrick and Glyn near the back of the class who were still whispering to each other. "Today we have a very special assignment. The Calming Draught will be introduced to you today, and we'll get to work on doing the first part of the brewing."

The first part of their Double Potions was an enormous lecture from Professor Berkeley about the magical side affects, steps, and ingredients in the potion. Koden was daydreaming the entire time and he hadn't realized when it was time to get started until Albus turned around and kicked Koden underneath the desk.

"Oi, what's that for?" Koden asked, rubbing the place that Albus had kicked.

"Time to get started," Albus replied cheerfully, and without another word he turned back to the White girl and began chopping up their ingredients.

Frowning, Koden looked at Malfoy who was already finely chopping their root of Redweed. "What exactly am I supposed to do then?" Koden asked, hating the idea of having to be in such close proximity of the slimy git.

"Why don't you look at the board," drawled Malfoy, as he concentrated his every effort into cutting the Redweed as finely as possible.

Koden made a face at him, and then turned to stare at the black board. Malfoy had been right, their Professor had listed all the steps as always and he was happy to read that the next step was to combine boiling water with the Redweed and let sit for five minutes, giving them enough time to prepare the Newt legs. But by the time he had turned back to Malfoy, he saw that Malfoy already had the water boiling and the Newt legs were already piled in a perfect pyramid on the scale, being weighed.

"_Let the git do everything then,"_ Koden thought to himself. A pat on the back had him spinning around to face Glyn and Patrick.

"All right Koden?" Glyn asked, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

"We've come for ingredients!" Patrick said, pushing Glyn to the side and opening his hands to Koden. "Please sir."

Koden frowned. "Why don't you have your own?" he asked in a resigned tone. They were always begging for supplies from him.

Patrick shrugged. "We're poor?" Here he fluttered his eyelashes.

"You lying prat. You've used them all for something else haven't you?" Koden accused, digging through his backpack for some root of Redweed he could share.

"Maybe," allowed Glyn. "But we're still in need. I'll pay you back. My word!" Here he crossed his heart and then raised his hand in the air.

"Get out of here before I change my mind," Koden warned, thrusting the small bag of Redweed into Patrick's hands.

"Bless, me mate really does have a heart," Patrick said dramatically, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Glyn joined in, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Although covered in stone," he continued.

"I said clear off!" Koden shouted angrily. He was not in the mood for their games and dramatics that morning. He had had a pretty bad one so far. With a salute, his friends wandered back to their desks and sat down laughing.

"Oh you know how to pick them," Malfoy said calmly, stirring something in their potion. Koden's eyes scanned the black board. He was already on the seventh step? "Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, a perfect addition to your little group."

"Careful on the sarcasm Malfoy. You just may choke from how much you're spewing," Koden retorted bitterly.

"You'd be one to know what things there are to choke on. Or perhaps I'm reading your friendships wrong?"

Koden snapped. He jumped out of his desk and tackled Malfoy to the ground. "WHAT'S THAT MALFOY? HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?" Koden yelled, throwing a punch into Malfoy's face.

"Mr. Lighthand!"

"Koden get off him!"

But Koden didn't listen to the distant voices. He took out his wand and threw the first hex he could think of at Malfoy.

* * *

All hell broke loose in that class. Patrick and Glyn joined in the fight, wrestling two Slytherin boys that were well known mates of Malfoy's.

Their Professor was hit in the face with a flying stunning charm, before she had time to magic them all apart, and Albus turned in the direction the light had come from.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Nabiki slip her wand back into her pocket. "What do I do?" Albus asked Enry, who was watching everything unfold with calm eyes.

It seemed that it was now the Gryffindors against the Slytherins in an epic showdown. "I think you'd better get Koden off of Malfoy before they kill each other," she suggested. Albus nodded his head. Why hadn't he thought of that?

He leapt over the desk and tried dragging Koden off with his hands but to no avail. Turning back to Enry he shrugged.

"Oh never mind, I'll do it," she said smiling. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the two boys. _"Levicorpus."_

With that, both boys flew up by their ankles and dangled in the air, still trying to throw punches at each other.

Albus nearly slapped himself in the head. He had not thought of magic. Since when was he such a Muggle? Enry disappeared from his side, breaking up all the other fights and then Rennervating their stunned teacher.

Koden let his body hang, defeated. "Oi, get me down Al."

Albus looked at his now beaten and bloody friend. "I would mate, but I don't know the counter curse," Albus replied, shrugging. "You've got a wicked eye though." Sure enough, it was turning purple as soon as Albus had said it.

Before Koden could open his mouth again they were rounded on by a furious Professor Berkeley.

* * *

As soon as it had happened, the news of the potions disaster caused by the fifth year students was all around the school. But Koden did not have time to enjoy the pats on the back and high fives by his classmates. He was expected in the Headmistress' office, along with a few of the other students in his class.

"Me mum will definitely send a howler," Patrick said gulping as they marched together towards the stone statue which was already jumped to the side allowing them through to the spiralling staircase. It haunted Koden that he had been to this office so many times he couldn't even count them all.

He was surrounded by Albus, Patrick and Glyn (who were both sporting rather large bruises) and he was pretty sure the Slytherins had already come up; because he hadn't seen them along any of the corridors they took.

Sure enough, as they knocked on the large griffin door knocker, it swung open revealing about five Slytherin students. One of them was the Zabini boy that Glyn had duked it out with, another rather large Slytherin boy that Koden couldn't put a name to, but had put up a fight against Patrick. Then Malfoy was leaning against a wall, with a bright purple eye and a cut across his nose. Koden suppressed a laugh. And then strangely enough, Enry White and the beautiful Etheline Nabiki were standing on either side of the Malfoy boy.

Headmistress McGonagall sat behind her large desk and surveyed all of the students. Her eyes were cold and furious, and her lips were in a thin line. Koden knew this look all too well.

"All right McGonagall?" Koden called as he approached her desk with his friends.

"No, Mr. Lighthand. I am far from alright. It's been a long time since something this juvenile from a fifth year class has come around, and I was actually starting to enjoy that," she said furiously. "Now sit down." And she conjured up a few chairs for the new arrivals to sit in.

Koden did as he was told, stopping himself before he began to rub his black eye.

McGonagall then did what she did best. She was never one to really lose her temper; she would just stare at you until you could bear to look at her no longer, and then she would take house points, appoint detentions and send a letter to your parents.

By the time she had threatened each and every one of them and had stared them all to death she finally got around to the punishment. "Never before in my life have I seen such a humiliating display of House rivalry."

Koden hadn't even noticed his friend fidgeting behind him until he spoke up in a strong and clear voice. "Headmistress, I beg your pardon. But I don't really understand why myself and Enry are here. We did not join in this at all."

McGonagall waved her hand away. Albus had obviously taken that long to build up his courage, and she squashed that courage like an elephant on a mouse. "Guilty by association," she said calmly. Then continued her speech on the importance of house companionship. "One hundred points from each house," she declared and then raised her voice over the outcry that followed. "And two nights of detention with Cecil Roach. I hear he has a very fine use to put you all to."

"That crazy old man will kill us!" Zabini said, voicing the concerns of all the students. It was a well known fact their new Transfiguration teacher was off his rocker, and had more than once used his students as test subjects.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you caused such mayhem, Zachary," McGonagall said coolly. Her lips were set in that familiar line and Koden knew that there was no point in trying to coax her out of it. "Oh, and a letter will be written to all of your families. Expect some howlers tomorrow morning," she added after a few of the students had gotten up to leave.

* * *

"Please, Scorpius. I can't have my parents getting two letters in one night! They'll expel me," Enry pleaded as she followed the blonde boy up the stairs and into the Owlery.

Scorpius smirked at her distress. "Well I guess you should've thought before that hideous display you performed this morning." He had visited the medi-witch and most of his bruises and scrapes were gone, but the dishonour and humiliation he had suffered still stung him.

The small girl pushed her way past him and valiantly blocked his way to the owls. "Please," she begged, her eyes were wide and for the first time Scorpius had remembered, he had seen some emotion float through them.

"Step aside, White," he said hastily, pushing her to the side. He felt a tug on his robes. Was she actually going to fight him tooth and nail?

He turned around and appraised the girl. "I've had enough of this White. You have to make your loyalties clear. I don't need to be ridiculed and humiliated by you consistently. Especially in front of that Potter brat and Lighthand."

"Then give me one more chance," Enry begged now. "Please Scorpius. I will be loyal to the Death Eater Renegades."

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Girl who cried wolf," he spat, and then turned on the ball of his foot and grabbed the nearest owl to him. It squawked defiantly but he held it calmly and searched his pocket for some string.

"No! I mean it. There must be some way to prove that I can be trusted," she said, searching desperately around as if the answer was in front of her.

Scorpius considered this. It wasn't like White to throw herself at his feet, nor was it like her to beg, or plead or even… was she crying? Something pulled inside of him and he suddenly felt a bit sorry for her. But before she could realize he was faltering he gathered himself back together.

"You will tell Albus Potter that you are not interested in him, and that he never speak to you again. Then you will make sure that you attend every meeting of the Death Eater Renegades. If you are to go somewhere, to study or to be alone and away from any other member of the Death Eater Renegades you are to tell me."

Enry nodded along to each one of his conditions. "And you won't send the letter?" she asked meekly.

"No. If you do all these things, I will write your parents the best update on you they've received yet, and you will be welcomed back at Christmas with open arms," Scorpius promised. He knew with those words that she was bought in. It hadn't taken much really, but he had won her in the end.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) The reason Enry is so desperate in that last part is because she's seen what Malfoy has written about her, and knows with all her heart her parents would absolutely disown her. Yes, even her father. She's been on thin ice her whole life.**

**2)REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**That button below this. Yea…. That button right there.**


	6. A Roach Problem

**A/N: So I know that I promised Cecil Roach in the last chapter, but I kind of got sidetracked with that. **

* * *

**A Roach Problem**

As was expected that next morning, as soon as the post had come there were loud explosions all at once from Howlers. The best thing, Albus thought, was that his mother's voice wasn't heard that well through all the other scoldings in the hall.

"Albus Severus Potter! How many Howlers must I send you in a year before you get it through your head that you are at Hogwarts to get an education?" Ginny screeched through the red envelope. And as Albus covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, his father's voice broke through.

"Ginny, he's a Weasley and a Potter. You couldn't really expect anything less, I'd say."

Albus' spirit brightened. His father always understood mischief.

"Harry! Anything less than attacking a Professor and duelling like Muggles? Now get out of here. We agreed I would send a howler. Go on, get."

There was a slight pause and Albus rolled his eyes and sighed as his only hope apparently left. Then Ginny continued. "If you think your fifth year will be spent in detention, you have another thing coming, mister. I've sent your brother a note telling him to keep an eye on you. And maybe spending a little time with James will have you picking up some new habits… and friends."

And here the envelope turned to where Koden Lighthand was sitting across, his own head buried in his arms sleeping. "Eh what?" he grumbled, noticing a few eyes on him with the silence that followed.

Then the envelope burst into flames and the ash fell into the rest of Albus' breakfast. Stubbornly, he pushed the plate away and crossed his arms.

"Bad luck, mate," Koden said, yawning and simultaneously stuffing bacon into his mouth.

Albus scowled. He couldn't help but notice that Koden did not have a Howler at all in front of him, and if he hadn't been sure that Koden was pureblood, he would have asked if his parents had even got a letter.

Down on the other end of the Gryffindor table, James Potter stood up and sauntered over to his brother. "Hello baby brother," James greeted with a sly grin. Though he was Head Boy, James had also had a fair share of mischief in his days. Albus wondered bitterly whether his mother had thought to include that in her howler.

"Clear off, James," Albus warned.

Patrick and Glyn, who were seated next to Albus turned to look up at James and scowled up at him as well. As far as those two were concerned, James was the traitor.

"Alright then," James shrugged before ruffling his brother's hair and stuffing his hands in his robe pockets.

And before it could have gotten any worse for him, there was a slight tap on his shoulder and he whipped around wildly. "I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" Albus snapped, thinking his brother had come back to have a snide word.

His body went numb when he realized that it was Enry White that had been standing behind him.

Glyn and Patrick were sent into an uncontrollable laughter, but Koden had just looked up and stared at the girl suspiciously. It was, in fact, all because of her that they were all in trouble in the first place.

But Albus paid no attention to his friends and merely stared at the white-haired girl in terror. _"Say something… anything you idiot!"_ the voice in his head screamed.

"Sorry, I thought you were my brother," Albus managed to choke out through the horror that was suffocating him. "I didn't mean to swear at you, honest."

The girl stood emotionless in front of him, and didn't seem to really care about his explanation. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked gently, her eyes flickering back to her table and then back to him.

Albus' face lit up. Perhaps his day was going to get a bit better. "Of course," he replied as he climbed out of his seat and stood beside her. Before he had a chance to scan her eyes, she turned briskly on her heel and led the way out into the Great Hall.

* * *

"_It's not like I'm breaking up with him or anything,"_ Enry repeated to herself for the hundredth time that morning. Her heart was beating fast and she had a sort of pressed anxiety on her chest. She vaguely noted this was nervousness.

As she stopped on the Marble Staircase she took a few steps up so she'd be able to look the boy she hardly knew in the eye and tell him she was not interested in him, and it was best if he left her alone.

But as soon as she looked into his green eyes, something odd happened. There was an unfamiliar stinging behind her eyes, and she rubbed them instinctively. She remembered this feeling from a long time ago, but what was it? It was so familiar…

And then to make things worse Albus seemed to notice something as he looked at her and his mouth formed a slight "o" in awe. "I'm really sorry, Enry! I honestly thought you were my brother! I didn't mean to swear at you, I would never do that. Please stop crying."

Crying? The words sifted through her head but there was no meaning to them. She couldn't cry. She couldn't even remember the last time she had cried.

"I'm not crying," she said out loud, more or less to convince herself. But her hand had found its way back to her face and sure enough, a few tears had rolled their way down to her chin. _"Well this is going to complicate things," _Enry thought as she whisked the tears off her face with the sleeve of her robes. "I'm sorry," she said. And it was true. She had not meant to cry, she had not meant to upset him, and she definitely did not mean what she said next. "I don't want to be your Potions partner anymore. I think it would be best if we didn't talk from now on."

The dark haired boy in front of her went stiff. There was a moment of awkward silence as he surveyed her expression and the words she had spoken. Did he realize that she didn't mean them? Had she been firm enough?

"Why?" Albus asked then, his expression turning sour.

Enry looked down at her shoes like a child in trouble and responded obediently. She had really hoped she didn't have to say this part. "For one, I don't like you in the way that I know you like me. And another is that after yesterday's disaster, my parents have threatened to expel me. I can't that sort of thing happening again." At least part of it was the truth.

She sneaked a glance back up at the boy and he was lost in his own little world. Enry could tell because it was the same look he had on his face when she'd catch him staring at her, or after she would speak to him.

"I guess that's fair enough then," he said quickly, with his voice cracking at the end. Enry stared at him, worried. She couldn't believe how selfish she was being, but what else could she have done? It wasn't like she could be expelled or be disowned. Those types of things weren't options.

And what did she care anyway? Since when did a White cry? Since when did a stupid, simple boy matter to her? But of course, like always, the answer had come and slapped her in the face. It was because she had never hurt anybody in the same way she had been hurt all her life. In the same cruel rejection her parents had dished to her.

Since when did she, Enry, do that?

"I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly. Then something happened for the second time that day that she hadn't felt in ages. A weird sense of need. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she really hoped that it would go away, because it was not pleasant at all. It was not like her at all to need anything.

Before he had a chance to response, Enry turned and walked up the Marble Staircase to her first class.

"Quite a display you made their White. I didn't know that you'd be one to cry over a boy," Scorpius teased as Enry rounded the corner from the Marble Staircase and onto the second floor. Of course, Scorpius had to make sure that Enry had done her job well.

Furious, Enry clenched her fists together and sealed her lips. She merely nodded and tried regaining control of all her emotions. They seemed to be escaping from more often lately. It took her a few minutes under Scorpius' stare, but she finally gathered herself. "I did it though," said Enry.

"You're right. Now to make sure you follow through on that," he said casually, lightly holding his wand between the forefingers of both hands.

"I have no idea why you have to make my life so difficult," Enry said coolly, crossing her arms.

Scowling, Scorpius stopped leaning against the wall and walked up to her. "I think you'd better re-think just what I'm doing for your life. I'm actually doing the best I can to make sure you have a simple one. And I quite believe that you _begged_ me to do so."

Enry stared emotionlessly at him. She wanted to scream back at him, to ask him how making her life simple with something as complicated and dangerous as the Death Eater Renegades was helping her. But she knew better. "I apologize then. I'm just feeling off right now."

Scorpius smirked triumphantly. "No matter. That detention is tonight, so keep close. I think Potter or his friends will try something funny."

"They always do," Enry sighed.

* * *

"She broke up with you?" Koden repeated with disbelief and incredulity practically slapped on his face.

Albus tore his head out of his hands and furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend. "We weren't dating, so that's not possible," Albus said as if it were obvious.

"Oh c'mon mate. She cried and said that she couldn't see you any more. That's definitely a breakup," Glyn said matter-of-factly, siding with Koden.

"You were best off without her anyway!" Patrick said happily.

The four of them were marching to their Herbology class which was the first of the day. When Albus had walked back in to the Great Hall, Koden knew something was wrong right away. The first sign was that Albus had no color in his face. The second was the traumatic look in his best friend's eyes, and the last give away was when Albus let his head smack the Gryffindor table in some type of trance and still didn't move.

Koden draped his arm around his friend and opened his arms out to the world dramatically. "Look, Al. There are plenty of fish in the sea! You've not got any horrible afflictions. I bet if you chat up any girl in our grade, they'd give you a chance. Forget that snake and move on."

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed his friend off of him. "I don't want anybody else," he said stubbornly.

"Aw, bless," came the sarcastic coo of Patrick behind him.

"He's really in love," Glyn said joining in.

Koden narrowed his eyes at the two and silently told them to shut up. The last thing he needed was for the two idiots to plant thoughts in Albus' head.

"And I don't want just any girl," Albus continued, now getting rather angry. "You know me and girls."

Koden knew this perfectly. But that was his plan. Koden didn't want his friend falling in love and spending the rest of his time at Hogwarts sharing himself between his best friend and that snake. He would have rathered a few casual flings.

"Well you don't need to find one that's going to live the rest of their life with you," Koden said, now equally angry. "We've got a few years… another girl will come around."

"_Hopefully not too soon,"_ Koden thought afterwards.

Albus didn't reply, and Koden took that as a good sign.

They entered the third greenhouse and joined the rest of their classmates for Professor Longbottom's class. As they were left alone to grow their Gillyweed (a two month long project) Koden looked back at Albus.

Patrick leaned in and whispered in Koden's ear, "Reckon he'll be alright then?"

Koden shrugged, looking at the sorrow filled face in front of him. He watched his friend mindlessly stir the water with his wand, without even thinking about anything. "Couldn't say."

Grinning, Patrick responded, "That's what mates are for then."

* * *

Professor Cecil Roach was not in his class when the troop of Slytherins walked in to his office, closely followed by the four Gryffindor boys. A few people muttered in confusion to others. What were they to do? They had been told to meet the bat crazy Professor in his office at exactly seven o'clock.

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Enry turn to look at him and look quickly away. This was awkward and hard enough already for him without her chancing glances his way.

Before they had set off to their Professor's office, Koden had devised a plan where every time he caught Albus looking at her, he would smack him across the head. Albus had only agreed because he didn't want to seem desperate by being the one chancing glances.

But as he stood there now he was contemplating turning slightly to his left so that he could get a good look at her. Even before he was about to, Koden smacked the side of Albus' head hard.

"Oi! I didn't do anything yet!" Albus hissed, rubbing the spot where Koden had landed a good wack.

"For good measure," Koden said warily, eyeing his friend suspiciously. His hand was still raised threateningly.

So Albus found a spot on the floor and fixedly watched it. He wished he could get the whole ordeal over with, but this was just the first detention, the second would have be on that weekend.

As he was inwardly grumbling about why he was even there in the first place, he spotted a cockroach crawling across the ground. He watched it crawl away without any thoughts until suddenly their Professor appeared out where the cockroach had once been.

"No way you're an Animagus?" Albus asked, as the other students wondered where their Professor had come from.

"Yes dear boy, and it comes in great handy, let me tell you," Cecil Roach replied, touching his head knowingly.

"What are we doing today?" Scorpius demanded from the Slytherin crowd. Albus had to keep himself from even looking in that direction, in case he was tempted. Koden did have a good smack.

"Shut your mouth," Cecil said, walking crookedly to his desk. Albus wished he could have seen the look on Scorpius' face, but he just smiled and stared at their hunchback teacher sit down before them.

Cecil Roach was an odd man. He was brilliant in magic, and had bragged to them in classes about how many spells he had created in the last few decades. All of which "come in handy" and he would give you that same knowing tap to the head as if all the answers to all the difficult questions in the world were stored up there.

But he was bark raving mad. Or at least, he must have been. Something wasn't right when last week he had taken a girl's kitten and transfigured it into a teacup. He proceeded to throw that teacup against the wall of the room and have it shatter into a million pieces, causing the first year girl to cry hysterically.

When he had finished lecturing her over her sobs about the importance of leaving all pets in dormitories, he repaired the teacup and turned it back into her pet, then booted her out of the room and demanded she not return until she had mastered "the teacup". As it would come in handy of course.

McGonagall had even been rumoured to have given Professor Roach an official warning, but that didn't stop how much progress there was in all of the classes. All grades were rising, and everyone knew why. They all had a death wish if they didn't receive an 'O" on their O.W.L's that year. Professor Roach had promised them that.

"Now if there was a way to transfigure old bones to new ones, I would have already known it. But since there isn't, I am not able to do a few things. That is why I suggested to Headmistress McGonagall if she were to lend me some students, I could put them to some good old backbreaking labour. Oh don't give me that look boy. I didn't mean backbreaking literally."

Zachary Zabini did not seem to believe their Professor though, and eyed his hunchback.

"So I guess we'll get to polishing."

With a flick of his wand, a large cabinet in the back of his office whipped open and a good fifty or so brooms fell out with a bang onto the floor causing several students to jump.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the students stared at the brooms in confusion. "Um, Professor?" Nabiki asked tentatively, turning to face the lunatic.

"What is it?" Professor Roach snapped, the look on his face clearly affronted with how they were all looking at him.

"What are we supposed to do with these brooms?"

"Polish them, of course. I just said that didn't I? Didn't I?" he asked again turning to Albus and staring him down. Albus nodded slowly but surely, making sure not to upset their Professor even further.

"But why?" Zabini asked. For the one who was scared the most of Professor Roach, Albus thought that maybe he should've shut his mouth.

"WHY? Well because they're not polished that's why. As the new Quidditch Referee, I have to ensure that all brooms are standard and up to date."

Albus' mouth flung open. When exactly had this happened? To be fair, there had been no games at all so far that year as it was just the beginning of October. But there had been no announcement of any death, retirement or any disappearance of their previous referee.

There was a mixed reaction in the office, a few of the students also shocked at the announcement.

"Well get going," he instructed, pointing his wand to large buckets of polish and broom clippers and whisking them off the shelves so the students could help themselves.

Albus grabbed a nearby ancient Firebolt that seemed on its last legs. He had remembered his first year flying on these school brooms, even though he knew how to fly as good as he knew how to walk. They had always been ancient and battered.

"Oh and no magic," Cecil added as he saw Scorpius take out his wand. "A bit of elbow grease gets the job done better. And it comes in handy later on."

"But that will take forever!" Patrick cried, stuffing his own wand back into his robes. At least Albus knew someone appreciated how long it actually did take to polish a broom.

"Yes, Mr. Archer. It will. Best to get to work as soon as possible then."

* * *

**A/N: And yes, I figure hunching over broom after broom and polishing it meticulously, along with carefully clipping each loose straw would be backbreaking and gruelling!**

**Review please!**


	7. A Sweeping Victory

**A/N: Just like to give thanks to ****joejonaslov**** who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad you like the story!**

**This chapter will be the obligatory Quidditch chapter, so I'll post the teams.**

**Gryffindor**

**Keeper – Mark Thornsby (Captain) (seventh year)**

**Chaser – Koden Lighthand (fifth year)**

**Chaser – Albus Potter (fifth year)**

**Chaser – Anna Taylor (seventh year)**

**Seeker – Lily Potter (third year)**

**Beater – William Burby (fifth year)**

**Beater – Rowan Lawley (fourth year)**

**Slytherin**

**Keeper – Peter Hoskins (seventh year)**

**Chaser- Zachary Zabini (fifth year)**

**Chaser – Oliver Beaumont (sixth year)**

**Chaser – Carly Fitz Gilbert (Captain) (seventh year)**

**Seeker – Etheline Nabiki (fifth year)**

**Beater – Axley Hunt (fifth year)**

**Beater – Kevin Flynn (sixth year)**

* * *

**A Sweeping Victory**

The next day was not received well by the backs of the students who had spent almost the entire night hunched over in Roach's office, scrubbing polish into the brooms. After only doing a few, they had started feeling sharp pains, and the brooms had taken longer and longer to complete.

Albus dressed carefully that next morning, making sure not to bend his back in any certain direction. He had not been very used to sitting with proper posture, but he was sure to do so for the entire day.

"This is going to ruin us in the Quidditch game," complained Koden as he sat down to eat at breakfast and had jerked suddenly in pain. Albus nodded.

"They've got three back injuries though. Nabiki, Zabini and Hunt," Albus pointed out. This seemed to cheer Koden up a bit more.

Their Quidditch game was to be held the day after their last detention with Roach. Albus had tried protesting the arrangement, but nothing good came of it. So he decided that he would have to suck it up, and would visit Madame Pomfrey after his classes if his back will still killing him.

Thankfully, their first class was Charms; a class that was not shared by the Slytherins at all. Albus was not sure how long he could keep up ignoring Enry. He had never meant it to be rude, only for his own self control and dignity. Koden had been doing a good job making sure that Albus was actively participating in discussions and in class.

"Thanks," Albus said now, as he sat with a Quill in front of him. Koden had just prodded his arm for the third time. He was supposed to be charming the Quill into dipping itself in ink, but it was a complicated use of silent magic. So far, Albus had managed to knock over four bottles of ink in the process.

"No problem," Koden said happily. "Back feeling better?"

Albus had to think about his friend's question, having relapsed back into a fantasy about Enry. "Uh, yea actually. Strange."

"Actually feels a bit better now…" Koden said, trailing off uncertainly. "Who knew something good would have come from my beating the life out of Malfoy?" He grinned impishly.

"Kind of makes me want to do the same," Albus said. It was true. Though Albus steered away from prejudice and hate, he was beginning to like the Slytherin boy less and less. Though they never spoke to begin with, Albus was always certain there had been a mutual respect that allowed them to never address each other or acknowledge either presence. It had always been Koden who had been the hot-head with the Slytherin hate burned in his blood, and Albus had always stepped out of everything.

But after a weird display from Malfoy that night before where he had pulled Enry aside and stood a little too close to her, Albus had felt something hot running through him, causing him to almost snap another straw he was clipping from a broom in his loss of concentration. Luckily, Koden had been there to catch his glance and had smacked him rightly across the head.

"Finally coming around then?" Koden asked grinning. He flicked his wand and his Quill dipped neatly in the ink.

"Wonderful job Mr. Lighthand. Five points for Gryffindor!" their Professor beamed.

Smirking, Koden then set his wand down, waiting for his other friends to complete the task.

"I'm not coming around," Albus said stubbornly, trying and failing again to get the Quill to fly where he wanted it to. "At least, not to your level."

Koden faked a look of surprise and scandal. "I don't see anything wrong with having an enemy." Then he broke out into a grin as Albus had finally charmed the Quill into doing what he wanted.

"Because having an enemy makes you blind," Albus said, quoting his father exactly now.

Koden rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why did you just threaten Malfoy?"

Albus sighed. He had hoped his friend would not have noticed. "I think he's got something going with Enry. I saw him chatting her up yesterday." His fist clenched angrily.

His tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I guess now that you mention it, he's always hanging around her."

"I noticed that ages ago," Albus said angrily. "And I can't shake this feeling that Enry absolutely hates it. At first I thought that those things were a coincidence."

Koden frowned. "Why do you think a snake hates the company of another snake?"

Albus glared sharply at his brown-haired friend who put his hands up in innocence. He moved along saying, "You know that day I asked her to Potions?" Koden nodded warily. "She had said Malfoy was a maniac, when I brought up I noticed he was around her all the time. It was my lead in I guess. To make sure she wasn't dating him. Then when I asked her to be my Potions partner, she said that he might put up a fight."

"A fight?"

"Yea. Kind of weird. But I pushed past it you know. Maybe Malfoy just had a crush on her, and was one of those competitive types."

"But he's got Nabiki. She's actually good-looking. I mean, no offense, White is alright, but she's creepy. Everyone knows Nabiki and Malfoy are a thing," Koden reminded. The bell rang at that instant and the students sat up and gathered their things.

"I guess so," Albus allowed, having forgot entirely about Nabiki. "But I think something's going on at least."

"Oh Al. Stop being so jealous. Take all that anger, and use it for the match!" Koden suggested.

Grinning, Albus agreed. His anger was better suited in sports anyway.

* * *

Enry sat in the back of the class during Transfiguration. Professor Roach had given them all a complicated assignment doing research about the properties of Animagi, which was a subject that Enry knew next to nothing of. She sat with her straight as a pole, only because it felt better in that position, and with her hair floating to her face.

Scorpius sat a few seats down, his own back as straight as Enry's. Out of the corner of her eye and through her hair she saw him shifting uncomfortably as he tried to bend over to write something. She suppressed a smirk and continued with her own work.

A bell rang clearly throughout the whole castle, but not one single student dared be the first out of their seat. Not in Professor Roach's classroom. At the front of the room he eyed them all, making sure they were still working. After a moment of silence, he allowed them all to leave.

It wasn't as if Enry had anything to look forward to that day except a bit of homework. The lunch bell did not mean any type of freedom to her, and she lethargically put all her books and parchment into her bag and set off towards the Great Hall.

She decided not to eat, just as she had at Breakfast. Wanting to steer clear of seeing Albus after the way he acted the previous night, she had taken the hint that he did not want her presence around at all.

When she asked Scorpius he merely frowned at her and then waved her away as if he couldn't have cared less what she did. So she set off towards the dungeons and steered herself into the Slytherin Common Room.

Collapsing on one of the couches, she began stirring in her own misery. Remembering the way the green-eyed boy had so effortlessly forgotten she had existed. How badly had she hurt him?

As she fell into her own grief there was a faint swooshing noise where the Common Room entrance was located, causing Enry to look up. It was Nabiki who looked just as surprised to see somebody else in the Common Room.

"Hello Enry," she greeted calmly, taking a seat next to her. Enry looked up at the girl confused.

"What are you doing here? It's lunch time," Enry pointed out. She did not care if Nabiki would have asked her the same thing. She would tell her the truth. But Nabiki didn't, having liked the subject on her at all times.

"Oh I regularly skip lunch. To keep trim. It's all part of my diet," Nabiki said grinning. "I'd think you did the same but I always see you at meals."

Enry shrugged. She did not particularly care about her appearance. She knew no matter what that her hair would have a mind of its own, no matter how she clipped it back. She also knew that her tanned skin and bony figure would never differ. It was all in her genes.

Without a response, Nabiki continued. "Scorpius tells me you're joining the Death Eater Renegades for good then?" she asked carefully.

Enry nodded slowly. "I haven't got much choice in the matter. But it's not like we're going to be taking over the world any time soon. I figure its harmless."

With a pounce her kitten landed on Enry's shoulders and meowed happily. Fival was not used to her being in the Common Room at that time. Enry scratched his ears affectionately.

"Definitely," Nabiki agreed. "I've always fancied Scorpius. That's the only reason I joined."

Enry suppressed a laugh. "What do you see in him?" she asked incredulously. Nabiki looked affronted.

"He's a _Malfoy_. To marry into that family is like securing yourself a long and happy life," she explained as if that were obvious.

"I know, but I meant, what attracts you to him?" Enry prodded. She was never good at speaking to others, or wording her questions the right way, but she found talking to Etheline particularly easy, even on a subject that Enry had no experience. She had never been attracted to a boy. Or at least, not that she could tell.

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well he's smart, and ambitious. Those are good qualities I think. He's got really nice hair, and he takes care of his appearance. Most guys don't care if they climb out of bed and go right to class." Here she laughed and paused to see if Enry would agree. "He's really nice too."

Enry raised her eyebrows. "Nice? What kind of Malfoy are you talking about?"

"Well," Nabiki allowed, now correcting her statement. "He's nice to those that are nice to him. So Lighthand doesn't count."

Enry sighed and turned back to her kitten that was digging its claws into her lap and curling up to sleep. She began petting it waiting for the bell to ring so she could make her way to her next class.

"To be honest, I was afraid you two were dating or something," Nabiki said carefully after the silence.

Enry turned to face her, wide eyed and shocked. "Why would you think something like that? I hate Malfoy!"

Nabiki looked relieved before she continued a bit eagerly now. "He's always hanging around you, and when he's not, he's always looking in your direction. Last night he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Unlike someone," Enry muttered, trailing off as she remembered the way Albus had ignored her.

"Pardon?" Nabiki asked, not having caught what the white-haired girl said.

"Nothing. Malfoy and I are not an item. We never will be an item. So you go right ahead and snatch him up. It'll give me some freedom."

Nabiki smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

The days went by particularly slow for both Albus and Enry. The Potions class they had on the Friday went well, as there was no contact.

Albus was finding it harder than ever to shut Enry out. She would keep glancing at him whenever they were near each other, making it harder for Albus to concentrate. He was also up every night thinking about the girl. He had been so close, so close to telling her the way he felt about her for all those years, and she had to up and blow him off before he could even tell her any of his feelings.

Whenever he got mad at her, his friends encouraged it.

"That's it mate! Don't let her get you down," Koden would praise, slapping his friend on the back cheerfully.

But more often than not he would stare off at a certain point in any room and think about her in the privacy of his own mind. The way her eyes were not at all cold, but mysterious and surprising. Her hair so much like his own in that every day it would be something different.

It had been so long since he had looked at her, in fact, that he was beginning to think that he had made all those things up.

After the last detention with Professor Roach where they carried all the brooms down into the Quidditch field shed (which took many trips if you were only allowed to carry one) and carefully put them in order of year, height, weight and name, Albus had stalked up to his dormitory and shut all the curtains of his four poster bed to calm himself down.

Enry hadn't looked at him all evening.

Albus punched at his pillow and threw it to the side after flopping down and trying to cool himself off. He could handle that she couldn't keep herself from looking at him. That was frustrating, but at the same time encouraging. The only thing he held on to was the fantasy that she was uncontrollably in love with him and could never pry herself away from his good looks or charm.

Snorting to himself he realized that fantasy was over pretty quickly. Of course had had no charm at all. Had he not made a blundering idiot of himself every time he was around her? What could she possibly think of him?

He clenched his fists angrily. Why, when they were the closest together they had been all week, had she decided not to even look at him? It was worse that he had made the deal with Koden to allow physical injury if he looked at her. Perhaps she would have revealed something to him behind those eyes. But Koden was doing too good of a job to allow such a slip up.

The door to the dormitory opened and Koden whisked back the curtains to his friends four poster bed.

"Leave me alone," Albus said angrily, turning on his side so his back was facing his friend.

"Look, I'm here as a team-mate, not as your best friend," Koden said, grabbing Albus' shoulder and flipping him back around. "The first game of the year is tomorrow, and you need to get your head out of the dirt and play like you aren't a little girl."

Albus had nearly forgotten about the match what with everything happening. "Yea I will," he promised, now flipping back over. He wasn't going to let Enry get him down from something he enjoyed a lot.

* * *

The next morning Koden woke first. He dressed quickly and made sure to give Albus a swift morning punch in the arm to wake him up before heading down to breakfast. He was up particularly early for a Saturday morning, and did not see anybody until he hit the Great Hall.

A few of the opposing team members sat at the Slytherin table. Koden smirked at them and then sat down next to an excitable first-year Gryffindor girl.

"Good luck today!" she squeaked, blushing. Koden gave her a thumbs up before digging into his breakfast.

Lily arrived soon after, Albus' little sister. She was only a year younger than her brother, and was a very talented Seeker.

Koden gave her a high five before she sat down next to him.

"Ready to tear those Slytherins apart?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied, grabbing some toast. "Where's Albus?"

Koden shrugged. "Probably putting on make-up or something."

Lily giggled, but Koden was sure she had no idea what he meant. It wasn't like Albus to tell his little sister about the going-on's in his life.

At that moment, Albus walked in with a pale face and a frown.

"What's the matter mate?" Koden asked, shoving a plate in front of Albus who had sat down across from them.

"Nothing," Albus said warily, digging in to his breakfast. Koden stared at him suspiciously.

He did not have time to interrogate his friend though, as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team marched in and began chatting loudly to each other.

* * *

Patrick and Glyn's voices were heard all across the Quidditch Pitch and even in the changing rooms as each team dressed in their Quidditch attire. They were the announcers of all Quidditch games as McGonagall had a soft spot for troublemakers.

Albus dressed nervously. He did not understand why he was feeling anxious, but it might have had to do something with that he had seen Enry marching off towards the grounds as he entered the Great Hall.

And it might've been because there was a chance she would be watching the game. His mind was mixed now with fantasies of her running down and kissing him hard on the lips as he won the game against the Slytherins.

But Koden smacked him across the head before it got too bad. "Thanks," Albus muttered, pulling on his last wrist brace.

Koden said nothing, but followed Mark Thornsby, their Quidditch Captain, to the dressing room doors. They formed an uneven line-up and waited for the introduction by Patrick and Glyn to announce them onto the field.

"The Gryffindor Team!" they shouted together. Mark opened the door and as the school cheered he led his team gracefully towards Professor Roach who was standing in the middle of the field. "In my opinion the greatest team ever before assembled in Hogwarts..." Patrick said, his voice booming over the crowd.

"Mr. Archer!"

"Sorry Headmistress. And now for the Slytherin Team!" he announced. On the opposite side of the field doors opened and the tall, beautiful Carly Fitz Gilbert led her team towards where Thornsby stood.

"Shake hands now," Roach instructed, holding the Quaffle in his hand.

"And the two put their differences behind them to shake hands respectfully," Glyn said.

"A bit too respectfully if you ask me. Oi, Thornsby. Don't forget she's your rival!" Patrick called after the said handshake lasted a little too long. There was laughter around the school.

Mark blushed furiously and dropped his hand to his side.

"Mount your brooms," Roach instructed. In his pocket he dug out the Golden Snitch. It whirred to life in his hands and it's tiny golden wings fluttered impatiently in his grip. As soon as they all were mounted, he let it escape, and it disappeared instantly.

"There goes the Snitch," Patrick called.

"On my count then," said Roach. "One... two... three!"

Albus took off into the air and all feelings of anxiety and nervousness left him as he soared high off the ground. Flying was a second nature to him, and his third nature was Quidditch. He did not let himself get lost in flying around, and eagerly awaited the Quaffle.

"They're off!" Glyn said eagerly, leaning forwards in his chair to get a better view.

Professor Roach threw the Quaffle in the air and it was immediately stolen by Koden.

"Lighthand's got the Quaffle... oh dear. I meant had the Quaffle. It's in Slytherin possession now. Wow, Zabini's gotten faster."

"No that's just his new broom. Look at him go! Going to be hard to keep up with that one I'd say."

Albus took off towards the Slytherin boy, down on his end of the ring. He missed a Bludger by inches and wondered vaguely who it could've been beaten by.

"And a no-go for the Bludger by Hunt. It has been intercepted by Burby, the fifth year with a good arm."

Albus smirked and willed his broom faster, the wind whipping at his face as he cut around his sister towards the boy still with the Quaffle. Thornsby waited eagerly for the boy at their end of the Pitch.

As Zabini made for a goal, Albus rounded him and stole the Quaffle.

"Good one, mate," Koden called, having been right behind Albus. They rounded past Zabini and made the treacherous way back to the other end of the ring.

"Potter's got the Quaffle now, an excellent steal from Zabini. Didn't know what was coming!"

Just as soon as he had got it, it was lost.

"Fitz Gilbert knocks Potter out and steals the Quaffle, but Lighthand has Potter's back and soars after her!"

Albus shook his head, angry with himself that he hadn't seen her coming straight at him. He turned on his broom heading back the way he had just come. "Al watch out!" Lily screamed from somewhere above him. Instinctively, Albus dodged the Bludger to the left.

"Another bad hit by Hunt, Potter doges his Bludger and continues on his chase towards Fitz Gilbert."

She was too fast though, and landed a good hit in Thornsby's direction before Koden knocked her to the side.

"Lighthand knocks Fitz Gilbert nearly off her broom! Anything goes in this game I suppose. Her shot is blocked by Thornsby however who smacks it back towards Lighthand."

And it was Koden who soared through the field all the way to Peter Hoskins, the Slytherin Keeper and landed the first goal.

"Ten points for Gryffindor thanks to Lighthand, landing an awesome shot on seventh year Peter Hoskins. He's kicking himself for that one."

Albus high-fived his friend quickly before diving after the Quaffle that Oliver Beaumont now had in his possession.

"Oh... looks like Potter might have spotted the Snitch!" Albus looked momentarily above him towards his sister who was diving spectacularly towards the ground. He spotted Kevin Flynn, another Slytherin Beater, sending a Bludger his sister's way. Luckily their beater Rowan Lawley, smacked it out of the way just in time.

His eyes now back on the chase, he caught up to Beaumont and stole the Quaffle right from his hands.

They hadn't gone far, and Albus turned back around towards the goal where Hoskins was waiting eagerly.

Albus threw the ball in the air and did a quick turn, sending the back half of his broom to hit the ball. He watched it soar into the nearest ring so fast that Hoskins did not even want to try to intercept it.

"Make that twenty points for Gryffindor after an awesome goal by Potter. His sister however, seems to have lost the Snitch. Better luck next time!"

* * *

Enry watched the game unfold distastefully. She never understood exactly what was happening as everything moved too fast, and worse yet as far as she understood, her house team was losing.

Scorpius sat beside her chatting happily with Eric Borgin, a rather handsome fifth year Slytherin that was widely considered one of the smartest in the grade. Malfoy was a very good participant of the audience, grumbling when something went wrong, and cheering when something good happened. However, the game had gone on for an hour already, and she knew what the scores meant.

It was sixty to twenty in favour of Gryffindor.

"Vicious game," Scorpius commented now as yet another chaser was nearly knocked off.

"Potter's been playing good though," Borgin noted.

"Not as nasty as Lighthand," Scorpius said with his eyes narrowed as a figure soared off towards the Slytherin rings with the Quaffle in their arms.

Suddenly it was seventy to twenty in favour of Gryffindor. Scorpius cursed under his breath and then turned to Enry.

"What's with you?"

Shrugging, Enry leaned back in her seat. "Never really liked Quidditch," she admitted, to a wide-eyed reaction by both Eric and Scorpius.

Trust that the only wizarding sport in the world was not interesting to Enry.

"Why?" Scorpius demanded, followed by Eric's assertive nod indicating he wanted to know why as well.

"I don't get it," Enry replied truthfully.

Scorpius then burst out into laughter. Enry frowned at him. She never liked being laughed at. "What is there not to get? It's simple!"

"Too many things going on at once I think," Enry said. Scorpius still laughed at her and then turned his attention back to the game.

"And another spectacular dive by Lily Potter. The snitch is at the end ring by the Gryffindor side and she's risking everything!"

Everyone was quiet in the audience and even on the Pitch as the red-headed girl was followed closely by Nabiki who played Seeker for their team.

It was all a blur to Enry who watched as Albus scored another goal for Gryffindor as everyone was distracted by his sister who pulled around out of her dive and threw her hand up in the air. There was instant applause in the audience. Apparently she had caught the Snitch.

Enry did know one thing. Catching the Snitch ended the game, and she got up quickly to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review!**


	8. Intrusive and Arrogant

**A/N: Time jump people. Be warned! I wonder if anybody is even reading this. Haha.**

**I got this title chapter from a song lyric. Liar (It Takes Two) by Taking Back Sunday: **

**We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant) **

**

* * *

**

**Intrusive and Arrogant**

Months went by slowly but surely at Hogwarts. Soon it was only a week away from Christmas break, and all the fifth year students were looking forward to the break much more than any other students. They had all been swamped with homework, assignments and difficult classes. Already a few students had been administered a calming draught.

Enry was taking everything rather well though. After the Quidditch match, she had no other reason to look at Albus. Sure, Double Potions on Mondays were the worst part of her week, but she would never let anybody know that.

But part of the reason that she was doing so well was because Etheline had finally plucked up her courage and asked Scorpius to go steady with her. Malfoy had agreed, leaving Enry with free time on her hands. She thanked Nabiki several times on that day. That didn't stop Malfoy from lurking, but after the few months of good behaviour, he insisted that she had done a wonderful turnaround.

While they sat in the Common Room one evening, his arm around Nabiki, he agreed to pen her parents the progress letter and mail it off that night.

"Good for you, Enry," Nabiki had gushed after Scorpius had got up to find a quill and some parchment. They had become friends somewhat, which was eerie to Enry. She had never had any friends at her time at Hogwarts, and Nabiki was one of those girls that could be desperately mean.

"Thanks," Enry said, weak with a bit of emotion. She knew she had been doing all of this for a reason. That she had blown off Albus so harshly and cruelly for a purpose. And though that purpose was selfish, it meant the entire world to her that her parents be proud. Here was her window.

She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. Perhaps what Nabiki had said a while ago was true; Malfoy would be nice if you were nice to him.

"Accompany me to the Owlery?" Scorpius asked after he had finished the letter. He shoved it in her hands so she could read it on the way there.

"Yes thanks," she said monotonously.

Nabiki gave her a pat on the back and laid back on the couch in the stone Common Room. "I'll be waiting here," she said happily.

Scorpius led the way out of the Common Room and up the flights of stairs to the tall tower. Nothing was said along the way as Enry read the letter. It was nothing but praise for her and her heart pulled violently. The strange stinging behind her eyes was back as they had entered the Owlery. She put down the letter and stared at Malfoy.

"Thank you Scorpius," she said with as much meaning as possible. She looked around at the owls and remembered the last time the two of them had been in this room. "I didn't think you'd actually send this to my parents."

Scorpius turned to face her and here he smirked. "Well, that's what I brought you up here for. I never really promised that I'd send it, just that I'd write it."

This took a few seconds for Enry to process, and suddenly she was angry. "What, so you wrote it just to mess with me?" A thousand questions floated through Enry's head. What had she done? Why did he even write the letter and let her read it, if he wasn't planning on sending it at all? Staring at him with cold eyes she waited for his answer.

"Oh no. I did have full intentions to send it. I only have one condition," he snatched the letter from her hands and smiled pleasantly.

She was nearly shaking with anger. All of the months she had been so obedient to Malfoy. Everything she had done to please him, so that he would send this letter. What hadn't she already done for him, and what more did he want? "What is it?" she asked, letting her anger drain into only a resulting sadness. "What more from me could you possibly want?"

He took a few steps towards her, pushing her closer to a wall in the Owlery. "Oh it's harmless of course. Just a bit of added initiative on my part to send this." Here he held up the letter, but continued stepping closer to her. Enry didn't understand, but continued to take the steps back, unwilling to let him near her.

There was a bump on her backside and she realized he had cornered her. "Just tell me," she said, frustrated, putting her hand up to prevent him getting any closer.

"Oh like you don't know, White," he said, putting a hand on the wall behind her and leaning closer. His other hand gracefully reached for outstretched one and put it above her.

Something seized in her mind. Told her that this wasn't natural, and that she should get away. But she was frozen on the spot in Scorpius' eyes. Why had these eyes seemed so natural to her? Like she had been stared at with these eyes for a long time? "I-I honestly don't know," she said, confused and scared now.

Smirking still he backed away a little bit and produced the letter again. "How much do you want me to send this letter, Enry?" he asked pleasantly.

With all her heart she wanted him to send it. She would do anything to have it be sent, to be welcomed back to her house for the first time in her life. But something prevented her saying that. His closeness was confusing her, as was everything else he was doing. What was so obvious?

"Well?" he prompted. "How much do you want me to send this letter to your parents? If you don't tell me, I'll let this all go, and destroy the letter."

"No!" Enry said finally, breaking her protection from the wall and stepping closer to him. He was a foot taller than her, so she stared up at him. "I really want you to send that letter Scorpius. Please," she said, the stinging back in her eyes. She did not appreciate the way he toyed with her emotions by using her family, but that didn't prevent anything about how much she wanted him to send it.

"Then kiss me," he said swiftly.

"WHAT?!" Enry asked incredulously, backing away again.

"Kiss me then," Scorpius repeated, shrugging his shoulders and taking a step towards her again. It was like a dance. A confusing, arrogant dance. He was toying with her.

"I will not kiss you Scorpius. You disgust me," Enry shot at him darkly. Scorpius laughed coolly.

"Well, that's what it'll take for me to send this letter," he said smiling.

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" Enry asked, eyeing the letter and calculating her chances of how far she'd get sending it herself. Scorpius wasn't tiny though, he was stronger and probably faster than her. The outlook didn't seem very good.

He shrugged. "Kind of a pride thing, I suppose."

It all made sense then to Enry. The way he made her stop hanging out with anybody else but him, the way he toyed with her and threatened with her. The way he had given in so easily at her begging. The way he had just now cornered her and was so close.

Shock crossed her face and Scorpius took this as an opportunity. He knew she responded best when she showed such emotions. "It's up to you, Enry."

Enry's heart began beating wildly. She had never kissed a boy and if you had told her months ago that had she but only to kiss one, her parents would give her the love and attention she had craved all her life, she would've done it in a heartbeat. She would not have cared.

But it was much more difficult now. Her first kiss being forced on a slug like Malfoy. It was entirely up to her. It wasn't like he stole it, but he knew what the answer would be, and so did she.

"Fine," she agreed, letting her arms hang loosely at the side. He waited expectantly, which made it all the more awkward for Enry. She had no idea how to place herself the right way, or even how to begin. And then she asked herself why she was nervous about that stuff in the first place. Scorpius had asked for a kiss, not what kind of kiss or that it had to be the best kiss of his life.

She brought herself up on her toes so she could reach his face easily, with both hands resting on his shoulders for balance. Without thinking too much about what she was about to do, she pressed her lips against his, with her eyes shut tight.

Then quickly, before giving him time to react, she sank back to her feet, wiped her mouth and looked at him expectantly.

But he wasn't ready to finish at that moment, and brought her back up and into a deeper kiss. He pushed her back against her safe wall and opened her lips up to him. Enry had no time to react with anything, and before she knew it she was kissing back naturally. She struggled away from him, but he held her firmly in place.

Her head was spinning and her body was not listening to her weak commands to free herself. Until finally...

"Ow!" Scorpius said suddenly, backing away from the girl, his hand raised to his lip. She had bit him, and hard to. There was a bit of blood.

Enry's eyes were shocked and wide. "I didn't mean to bite, Scorpius I swear!" Her hands were numb and she stared at him. Would he still send the letter? Her head was still spinning and she was sure he had smiled, but closed her eyes against the dizziness.

"No matter. I'll send it then," he said, turning on his foot and grabbing what looked like the exact same owl as before. Enry had opened her eyes and grinned widely as he tied the letter to the bird's foot and released it out the open window.

"Thank you!" she said, leaning over the sill of the window and watching the bird fly away.

Scorpius shrugged and pulled on her robes, leading her out of the Owlery and back down towards the dungeons.

And Enry wondered idly whether or not Scorpius would ever try to kiss her again.

* * *

The day before everyone was set off towards home on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas Break, Albus did it. He looked at Enry and he hurt in a million places at once. She was expressionless, cold, but she looked up at him from across the room at the same time he did. And it hurt him even more. Suddenly he was choking on the piece of roast beef he had been chewing on.

"Careful Al! Small bites remember?" Glyn teased, patting his friend on the back to help get the food out.

Albus cleared his throat and continued chewing, not able to stop staring at Enry, who was now looking down at her plate. Avoiding him? That was probably likely.

Koden raised his eyebrows at his friend and stared off in the direction. "Albus, you have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, looking desperately back between the two. "After all this time you are still going to gaze longingly after her?"

Patrick and Glyn turned their heads and then both grinned. "The only one that got away eh?" Glyn asked.

Albus frowned at his friends. "She's the only girl in general."

That was as far as the four talked about her. Albus excused himself from his table and began walking down towards the Entrance Hall and up the Marble Staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Once in the safety of his dormitory, he screamed angrily into his pillow. This was not fair at all. He had trained himself so well to not look at her. Why then? Why right before he was about to leave did he have to sneak a glance?

She would never let him even explain himself. And even if she did, he was pretty sure he did not have the courage to tell her.

_"But you're a Gryffindor! You can tell her. What would be the worst thing?"_

Albus was pretty sure he could not listen to his mind rationally, as it was the thing in the first place that caused everything that happened. It was the thing making staying away from Enry so hard.

It was at that moment that he sat up completely straight. He hadn't been listening to his mind at all, he had been listening to his heart. He wanted to tell her everything, and why shouldn't he?

_"You'll make a blundering idiot of yourself,"_ his mind warned.

"Right," Albus said out loud, thinking desperately. He turned on his foot and looked around his room as if it would hold the answer. And it did. In the corner of his bed was his back pack, containing ink, a quill and some parchment.

_"A love letter?"_ his mind mocked.

Albus did not respond. Instead, he set to work. There were a million things to think about. What exactly he would tell her, what he wouldn't tell her so that she wouldn't be scared off by him, and explaining everything that had happened up until that point in his point of view.

This was his last chance.

* * *

Koden took one last glance at Albus before boarding the train as dramatically as possible. "I hate breaks," Koden muttered.

"You could've stayed back," Albus said absently.

"I know I could've, but remember in third year when I did? It was really awkward. Would rather go home than do that again," he said grinning. They followed Patrick and Glynn to a nearby compartment that was empty.

Rose followed eagerly after them, her Prefect badge gleaming and a book bag heavy on her shoulders.

"Oh Weasley," Glyn said shaking his head in disappointment at Rose. "No homework allowed on the train."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like you would know anything about rules," she said sarcastically, setting her bag down with a thump and taking a seat next to her cousin.

The two set off on a regular quarrel, and Koden took his eyes off the Ravenclaw. "You sure you want to do this then, mate?" he whispered, leaning to the side in order to be heard over the shouting. "Even after everything?"

His friend barely nodded. "Scared as shit though," he said now smiling.

"Girls will do that to you," Koden agreed. The train gave a jolting start and they set off, back towards King's Cross and back to their families. Koden gave a last, longing look at Hogwarts and wished that there was some way this break would go by as quickly as possible.

The trip started harmlessly enough. Koden played Patrick in a game of Wizard's Chess, Rose and Lily were talking animatedly about something carrying no interest to any boy, and Glyn was asleep in a corner, his mouth hanging open.

Albus was sitting so straight it was as if they had had detention with Roach the day before. Finally, after winning Patrick at the game, Koden stood up and walked back over to his friend. "Well go and do it!" he prodded.

His friend gave him a horrified look. "What am I even doing?" he asked. "I can't go up to her. Not after all this time."

Koden stared at his friend. "Buck up!" he said, smacking him across the head. "You're a Gryffindor. Now go out there and do it!"

Nodding, Albus got up, thanked Koden and marched out of the compartment.

Turning back around he spotted Lily and Rose's looks. "Had to be done I'm afraid."

* * *

Enry sat in her empty compartment content. She was finally eager to go home, and she had been stirring in the thoughts and fantasies about her parents and the wonderful happy endings she'd have.

There was a brief knock on the door and Enry looked towards it, saying nothing. She would have told the person to come in, but she was not interested in seeing anybody at that moment. So she remained silent, hoping the visitor would pass.

But things were never that simple, and through the door marched a very purposeful looking Albus Potter. Exactly what she needed.

"Albus?" she asked as if uncertain that the figure in front of her was real. Why now in the compartment of a train heading home did he have to approach her. Had he not ignored her so fully for the last few months?

"Hullo," Albus greeted gloomily. All sense of purpose seemed to wash from his face as Enry continued to stare at him. It had been a long time since she had seen his face. Not like she was used to staring at it, of course. But not being allowed to see something only makes you want to see it more.

It was better than what she had remembered. His green eyes still sparkled magically as he looked at her and she could not believe that any of this was happening in her compartment. That the boy that had so eagerly expressed his interest in her, and that she had rejected so cruelly, was standing once again in front of her. The same determined look she was used to.

"What are you doing here?" she asked carefully, making sure to choose her words so as not to let him assume anything.

"I came to give you this," he said, producing a long piece of parchment. It was folded neatly into a square, and he took a few steps forward, tentatively. He was clutching it like a mother to a child and Enry eyed it warily. She was not sure if she had wanted to read it. "I know you probably won't look at it," Albus continued, voicing her thoughts, "but it's worth a try I reckon."

Enry continued to stare up at him, causing Albus to stir even more uncomfortably.

"I know that you want nothing to do with me, as you've made apparent these last months, but..."

"You're the one who's been doing the avoiding," Enry pointed out, ready to whip a few month's worth of frustration at him.

Albus' mouth dropped open, but he seemed to have a desperate need to continue. "So I wrote you this in hopes that you can understand my story." He stood awkwardly in front of her, still clutching the note. Enry waited patiently for him to continue. "If you still don't want to be around me, that's fine. No harm done."

Enry shook her head in disbelief. "If only you knew, Albus, what I was going through..." she mumbled, trailing off.

"Then tell me," Albus said eagerly, shoving the note away and taking a seat.

She did not think he had heard her, and now instantly regretted it. "Oh, I can't tell you. You of all people."

"Why?" Albus challenged, now clearly frustrated.

She needed to get rid of him fast, before she could lay down her naturally cruel rejections once more for the poor boy.

"I'm not going to tell you. But you came to give me a letter and I promise I will read it if you give it to me quickly and then be on your way." A tanned hand reached out in the air impatiently.

Albus debated whether or not he should pry further, it was clear in his hesitation, but he must've thought better, because he placed the note carefully in her hands.

"Happy Christmas, Enry!" he called after him, pushing through the compartment door and back out into the corridor.

"Happy Christmas," Enry replied, stuffing the note hastily into her robes pockets.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually pretty fun to write. **

**Review please!**


End file.
